


Oh, the Irony: You're a Cop and Your Soulmate's a Criminal

by River_Nix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is like a big sister to Keith, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Captain Shiro (Voltron), Doctor Allura (Voltron), F/M, Gang Leader James, Implied Sexual Content, Lieutenant Adams (Voltron), Lotor is crazy, M/M, MFE Pilots and Hunk are with James and Lance, Mafia Boss Lotor, Mentioned suicide, Nurse Romelle, Pidge is Keith's partner in crime, Police Officer Keith (Voltron), Police Officer Pidge, Possessive James, Possessive Lance (Voltron), Protective Adam (Voltron), Protective Allura (Voltron), Protective James, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro and Adam see Keith as their baby brother, Soulmate AU, Torture, gang leader lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: Keith Kogane is many things: one of the youngest officers to work at the station, adoptive brother to Captain Shirogane, brother in law to Lieutenant Williams (AKA Adam), Pidge's partner in crime, one of Allura's favorite people, the third soulmate to two crime lords.....That last one isn't something that Keith finds appealing. At least, not at first.Or: When Lotor returns to try and win Allura over, Shiro and his team need to protect their friend. Along the way, Keith finds his soulmate. Or rather, soulmates, plural. James Griffin and Lance McClain are dangerous, heads of crime organizations.....and now, Keith's soulmates. Keith doesn't really know how to feel.





	1. A Distant Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates: 
> 
> \- Each pair (or group of three) share a mark that glows when they two first share physical contact. 
> 
> \- Having two soulmates is rare, but not impossible. 
> 
> \- You normally get your soulmate marking at 5 or 6 years of age (it can vary depending on the person or other cases). 
> 
> \- You can feel your soulmates feelings and pain, as well as look into their memories if the bond remains open.
> 
> \- You can block your side of the bond from your soulmate (Allura does it to escape Lotor) 
> 
> \- There aren't really marriages because people are fitted to each other. You arrange to share surnames though if you'd like to.

_ Soulmates _

 

_ Everyone had one or, in some rare cases, two.  _

 

_ While the timing depended on the people in the mated pair, the average age a person could expect their soulmate mark is six or seven years of age.  _

 

_ At least, that’s what Keith’s mother and father had told him when he was four years old.  _

 

_ “Mama, papa, how is it possible to be in love with someone you don’t know?” Krolia smiles at her son, hugging him to her chest as her husband, Ken, chuckles.  _

 

_ “Well Keith, I can’t say there’s an answer to that question. What I can say though is that, usually, you do end up meeting your soulmate. So the two of you aren’t completely strangers.” Keith’s innocent, violet eyes train on his papa while he attempts to understand.  _

 

_ “The concepts of soulmates is….complicated, Keith. There is much about the bond that can’t be explained.” Keith looks up at his mama and nods slowly, understanding that part.  _

 

_ “Has anyone ever gone without one?” Krolia and Ken share a look before shaking their heads.  _

 

_ “I don’t believe so, sweetie. If there was anyone, then they haven’t been recorded in history.” Keith furrows his brow.  _

 

_ “So…...it’s not possible to not have a soulmate mark?” Krolia shrugs while Ken kneels closer to the two. He brings a hand up to brush some of Keith’s hair out of his face.  _

 

_ “There are a lot of possibilities, son. While I haven’t heard of anyone not having a soulmate mark, I can tell you that it’s not impossible. I mean, take having two soulmates, for example. For the longest time, it was thought to be impossible.” Krolia nods and adjusts Keith in her grip when her wrists begins to fall asleep.  _

 

_ “Indeed. Only time can uncover some of the mysteries behind soulmate marks.” Keith looks between his parents.  _

 

_ “It’ll be easier to understand as you get older, don’t worry son.” Keith huffs in slight annoyance, but nods at his papa.  _

 

_ “It’s time for bed. You don’t want to be late for your first day of school tomorrow, do you?” Keith perks up at that and squirms to get out of his mama’s hold.  _

 

_ “No!” Krolia and Ken laugh as Keith scampers to his room to get his pj’s on.  _

 

_ When the sound of running water is heard shortly after that, Krolia looks to her husband: “When are we supposed to drop Keith off?” The man in question shrugs before checking his phone calendar.  _

 

_ “Ah yes, 8:30AM.” Krolia giggles at the knowing look her husband gives her. No way Keith’s going to get up peacefully for the first few weeks.  _

 

_ “I hope he’ll be ok, I’ve heard the classes can get fairly big.” Krolia nods at Ken’s concern before standing up and grabbing his hand.  _

 

_ “I’m sure he’ll be fine. If it becomes too much, then we can always homeschool him until his anxiety lessens in intensity.” The lights are off when Keith’s parents enter his room. _

 

_ “Goodnight mama. Goodnight papa.” Krolia coos at her son while Ken walks forward to kneel besides Keith’s bed, giving his son a goodnight kiss.  _

 

_ “Goodnight bud. Sleep well. You’ve got a big day tomorrow.” Krolia joins her husband to give Keith her own goodnight kiss as Keith yawns and cuddles furter into the blankets.  _

 

_ “Love you, Keith.” Keith smiles and opens his eyes slightly, watching as his parents walk towards the door and slowly close it.  _

 

_ “Love you guys too.” Two smiles follow Keith’s declaration before the door is closed. Unknown to Keith, two years later, he’ll be placed in a foster system for a year before being adopted into the Shirogane family. Two years later, his parents will be cruelly taken from him.  _

 


	2. What Does Lotor Want?

“Shiro, I have Lotor in my sights. He’s about three tables away from my right. Pidge? Can you zoom in with the cameras?” Keith looks up from his place at the table and eyes the crime lord. 

 

“I’ve got you Keith. Huh, he’s alone. No bodyguards or anything.” Keith rolls his eyes and focuses on his plate. Which, mind you, he’s only eaten half of. 

 

“What do you think’s going on then?” Adam, who’s sitting across from him, signals for Keith to focus on him. Lest any of them want Lotor to catch Keith staring at him. 

 

That would end real well. Note the sarcasm. 

 

“Well, based on what Pidge intercepted last night, he’s supposed to be meeting with someone tonight. Someone important. Maybe the lack of bodyguards is his way of saying that he means no harm.” Keith restates before stabbing a piece of food with his fork and bringing it to his mouth. 

 

“As logical as that consideration is, is Lotor really that trusting? Or intimidated? Not having bodyguards when meeting another important crime leader is dangerous. It practically spells ‘early death’.” Keith nods at Adam’s thinking. 

 

Lotor’s taking a big risk in meeting another leader with no backup. Then again, he could have backup, they’re just not in obvious places. Hidden among the crowd, like he and Adam are. 

 

“Either way, all you guys have to do is keep your eyes open. Just get who Lotor’s meeting and get out. Confrontation is something we cannot afford right now.” Adam nods at Pidge’s grim voice before signalling to Keith. 

 

‘Do not turn around.’ Keith signals back his understanding before following Adam’s lead and focusing back on his food. 

 

Behind him, entering the restaurant, is one person. He scans the room before finding his target and smirking, sauntering over to the table. When he passes Keith’s table, the latter barely suppresses a gasp. Brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes, deceivingly charming smile……

 

“Adam. I think we have a problem.” Adam looks up at Keith and adjusts his glasses with a hard look. 

 

“Agreed. Shiro, I’m bringing Keith and myself out. We know who Lotor’s meeting. Have Pidge record their conversation through the cameras.” Keith gulps and stands from his seat as Adam grabs his arm.

 

After paying (and leaving a good tip because they were there for a long ass time), Adam brings Keith to his car where the two take a much needed breath. 

 

“Lotor was meeting with Lance McClain. No wonder he didn’t have any obvious security around.” Keith gulps and nods as Adam starts the car and drives away from the restaurant. 

 

“Let’s hope that Pidge can record something before Lotor or Lance remembers the cameras in the building. No doubt one of them would erase the footage.” Adam focuses forward while speaking. He knows Keith’s listening. 

 

When the two make it to the station, Keith and Adam are rushed by Shiro. 

 

“Are you two ok? Did Lotor or Lance make any contact with you? Did any of them notice you?” Keith sighs at his brothers’ concern while Adam wraps his soulmate in a hug. 

 

“Relax Shiro, we’re both ok. Like I’d let anything happen to Keith.” Shiro takes a few deep breaths before relaxing in Adam’s hold and bringing his arms up to hug back. 

 

“And you can bet your ass that your little brother is more than capable of protecting me too.” Shiro giggles a bit at that before locking eyes with Keith and giving him a thumbs up behind Adam. 

 

“Thanks for bringing Adam home safe and sound.” Keith laughs as Adam pushes Shiro away to fix him with an un-amused look. 

 

“Wow, ok... is that how it is?” Shiro gives his soulmate a charming smile. One that has Adam nearly melting. 

 

“Alright, alright, put that look away, Shiro. You’ll give your poor soulmate a boner in the middle of the street.” Adam sputters while Shiro looks at Keith incredulously. 

 

He’s known Keith almost his whole life and he’s still not used to the jokes that Keith cracks regarding him and Adam. 

 

“Really Keith? Should I be worried about you getting a boner when Shiro smiles like that?” Keith gives Adam a mock look of disgust. 

 

“I have no interest in incest. Blood related or not, he’s still my brother.” All of the shock and awkwardness flies out of the window at Keith’s declaration. 

 

“Thanks Keith. I think that makes both of us feel better.” Keith snorts lightheartedly at Shiro’s gratitude before walking forward towards the door. 

 

“Come on guys, let’s see what Pidge’s got.” Adam and Shiro watch with amusement as Keith enters the building, not waiting a second for either man to respond. 

 

“Even after all this time, I still don’t get how your brother can go from one mood to another so quickly.” Shiro smiles at Adam and kisses his cheek.

 

“I think it’s a talent. Or maybe a condition?” Adam laughs at Shiro’s joke before grabbing his soulmate’s hand and walking into the building after Keith. 

 

“About time you two love birds got here. Come listen to what I‘ve got.” Shiro rolls his eyes at Pidge’s impatience. 

 

“We didn’t come in that much later than Keith.” Pidge waves a hand at Shiro. 

 

“Well discuss it later. Anyway, listen….” Adam and Shiro become silent as they take their places next to Keith. 

 

**Lance: Why would any of us be interested in helping you?**

 

**Lotor: I know you won’t take cash payments, you have enough money as it is. However, I have some pretty good connections regarding….other forms of payment.**

 

“So Lotor was the one to call for Lance’s help, good to know.” Keith nods at Adam and makes sure to record the details on a notepad. As well as when Lotor claims that he has another form of payment besides money. 

 

**Lance: Think I’m doing pretty good when it comes to those matters, Lotor. Or have you forgotten that I have a soulmate? A very hot one at that.**

 

**Lotor: Of course not. Who could forget? The help I’m offering will benefit you and James, I assure you.**

 

“Benefit both of them? Like they need any more power or resources.” Shiro shushes Pidge as Lance responds. 

 

**Lance: Oh? How so?**

 

**Lotor: There’s someone missing, isn’t there Lance? Someone you and James need to be complete.**

 

Adam and Shiro look at each other before looking at Pidge, who’s staring wide-eyed at the screen. 

 

“What the hell?.” Keith looks towards Pidge, who’s whispering with a horrified look on their face. “A third person to be complete?” 

 

**Lance: So if I’m understanding correctly, you want me to help you look for your precious Allura and you’ll help me and James find our third?**

 

**Lotor: Indeed. Sound fair?**

 

**Lance: Perfectly. I’ll message you when we have a lead. Do you know what to look for or do you need me to show you?**

 

**Lotor: I can see your marking, Lance. I think I’ll be fine.**

 

“That’s all I was able to record. Though judging form the context, that’s all we need.” Keith nods and shows what notes he wrote on the notepad. 

 

“So Lotor’s trying to get in contact with Allura again and he’s offering to help Lance and James find their third.” Keith shares a look with Pidge. “Who would’ve thought?” 

 

“Lotor, apparently. We need to pull up any footage of Lance McClain and James Griffin in history. I know we have pictures of the marks that they share together, but we need to find out what the second mark looks like.” Keith and Pidge nod at Shiro as Adam types a few things into the computer. 

 

“Here, I’ll deal with that. Meanwhile, Keith, Pidge? You two go to the hospital and alert Allura.” Adam focuses back on the computer as Keith and Pidge rush out. 

 

“I don’t like this Shiro.” Shiro winces at Adam’s tone, but nods in agreement with his soulmate. 

 

“I don’t either.” Adam sighs and closes the recording, opening up Lance’s and James’ file. Going to the pictures section. 

 

“Having two soulmates is rare, Shiro. What if whoever they’re looking for isn’t even in this community? We don’t have the time or officers to travel around.” Shiro hugs adams back and rubs soothing circles around his stomach. 

 

“We’ll just do what we can. Lotor has connections, but if he or any of his crew makes a move to bring someone here, then we’ll know. They can’t hide from Pidge.” Adam laughs a bit before turning around to give Shiro a kiss. 

 

“Thanks honey.” Shiro smiles and gives Adam another kiss before looking at the screen when the picture load. 

 

“Alright, let’s see…..” Shiro and Adam spend the next couple of hours analyzing pictures. 

 


	3. Allura, Lotor's Back

“Dr. Allura? We need to speak with you, the matter is urgent.” Allura looks up from her paperwork and smiles at the sight of the youngest agents ever to work with their city police force. 

 

“Keith, Pidge, how are you?” Pidge rolls their eyes as Allura disregards their previous statement for a moment in favor of hugging them and Keith. 

 

“We’re doing fine doctor, but we really must speak with you. Privately.” Allura tilts her head as Keith gives her a worried look. 

 

“Of course, my office then?” Pidge nods and follows Allura to her office as Keith scans the room as a precaution. 

 

“So, what’s the matter? Did anyone get hurt?” Pidge allows Keith to enter the room before closing and locking the door. 

 

“Not exactly.” Allura looks between Pidge and Keith, who’ve positioned themselves on either side of the door. Defensive positions. 

 

“We have reasons to believe that Lotor’s going to start looking for you. Again.” It takes a few moments for Allura to react. When she does, it’s in the form of a short gasps, followed by a few tears leaving Allura’s eyes. 

 

“What?! Are you certain?” Keith looks at Pidge and nods. While he stands in front of the door to make sure no one’s listening in on their conversation, Pidge goes to comfort Allura. 

 

“Yes and recently he enlisted the help of Lance McClain to aid in the search.” Allura sniffs a little before hiding her face in Pidge’s shoulder. 

 

Neither Keith nor Pidge can bring themselves to say a word. 

 

“I thought he was gone! I thought I was finally free of him!” Pidge pushes Allura’s face into their shoulder so that she can cry, but not attract attention. That’s the last thing anyone needs right now. 

 

“Allura, we’re here to bring you to the station.” Allura continues to cry, though she does nod at Keith’s statement to show that she heard him. 

 

“I’m so sorry that you guys got dragged into this again.” Allura sobs a bit. “I’m so sorry.” 

 

“Don’t you dare apologize. It isn’t your fault that Lotor chooses to stay in the crime world.” Allura shakes her head at Keith, but moves forward to hug him. 

 

Keith hugging her back might be the only reason she’s standing up right. 

 

“You guys have done so much for me already. You, Pidge, Shiro, Adam….” Keith shushes Allura’s cries while Pidge looks out the door. There’s very few people in the hospital. Which means that they need to move now and quickly.

 

“Keith.” Keith looks at the door and then back to Allura. 

 

“Here, take this.” Keith grabs Allura’s jackets. “Hide your face in my shoulder. Pidge, cover our exit.” 

 

Keith picks up Allura bridal style and walks out of her office. Some nurses and fellow doctors give him funny looks, but a hiss from Pidge has them focusing back on their tasks. 

 

“We’ll escort you home so you can grab some clothes and anything else you'll need. Then we’re heading back to the station with Shiro and Adam.” Allura is silent, save for her few sobs, as Keith drives to her house. 

 

When she goes in to gather her stuff, Pidge goes with her while Keith remains in the car, parked across the street. 

 

“Alright, nice job. Let’s head back to the station.” With Allura’s stuff securely in the back, Keith starts driving back towards the station. 

 

If he went a few miles over the speed limit, then there are few people to report him. Not than anyone really cares.  

 

“Keith! Pidge!” Keith turns off the car and quickly undoes his seatbelt as Adam rushes to the car. 

 

“You guys are just in time! Shiro and I were about to head over to the hospital ourselves.” Keith nods as Pidge escorts Allura into the building. 

 

As everyone gathers in front of the computer, Pidge in the chair, Shiro clears his throat and begins his explanation. 

 

“As we all know, Lotor’s resumed his search for Allura after a two year halt.” Shiro sends Allura a sympathetic look. “With Lance McClain and James Griffin now involved, we can’t allow Allura to be alone anymore. She could get spotted and grabbed at any moment.” 

 

Allura bites her bottom lip before speaking: “How did Lotor get Lance and James to help him? What could he possibly have to bargain?” Adam reaches for the table and grabs a paper. 

 

“During a conversation we recorded between the two, Lance dropped that James wasn’t his only soulmate.” Allura furrows her brow. 

 

“Well I’m sorry for whoever that poor soul is.” Everyone in the room nods their heads in agreement. 

 

“Now, I wasn’t able to get a clear picture of what the soulmate mark looks like, but I could get a basic outline.” Adam passes the page around. 

 

“The mark that James and Lance share is a rose with a very thorny stem.” Pidge scoffs. Those roses were flaunted to the police the first week that Lance and James discovered they were soulmates. 

 

“However, this one looks like a dog or a fox. The ears and the snout could suggest either.” When Keith gets the picture, he finds a need to rotate it around. 

 

“Is this the only picture we could get or…?” Adam and Shiro shake their heads sadly at Keith. 

 

“Unfortunately.” Keith sighs before handing the picture back and staring at his gloved hands. 

 

He wears fingerless gloves to cover his palms. For some reason, only scattered bits and pieces of a possible mark are present on both. It looks like he’s got glitter on his hands and forgot to clean it off. Or like very small puzzle pieces. 

 

“That’s all for tonight. Pidge, you want a ride home tonight?” Pidge looks at the computer for a few seconds before nodding at Shiro. 

 

“Alright. Allura? Are you ok with staying with us?” Allura nods her head and gives Shiro a sad smile. 

 

“Alright then, everyone in the car.” Pidge turns off the computer before following everyone to the lobby. Once everybody’s clocked out, they pile into the car and drive to Pidge’s house. 

 

“Let your dad know what’s going on.” Pidge pouts, but promises to. 

 

“It’ll only worry him more than he already is.” Keith and Allura share a look. Sam Holt is indeed a very stressed man. 

 

His oldest child works with him in computer science and security technology while his youngest child works with the police. Knowing that Lance and Lotor are going to be Pidge’s focus will stress him out. Yet, not knowing and finding out later would do more damage, Shiro reasons. 

 

“Goodnight guys. Stay safe Allura. I really don’t want to get arrested for murder because I shot Lotor.” Allura chuckles as Pidge closes the car door and runs to their front door.

 

“For the record, we’d bail Pidge out if that ever happened, right?” Allura smirks at Keith while Adam and Shiro turn to give him a look. 

 

“Who do you take us for?” Keith shrugs. 

 

“Just making sure.” The laughter that follows Keith’s voice is so loud that anyone outside could hear it if they stopped and focused. 

 

“We’re home.” Keith unbuckles his seat belt and hops out as SHiro pops the trunk. 

 

“Oh Keith, thank you, but I’ve got it.” Keith shakes his head and winks.

 

“No way Allura. As one of your hosts, it’s my duty to help you move in.” Allura shakes her head with a delighted laugh. 

 

“Such a gentleman. Why couldn't you be my soulmate?” While Allura’s tone is joking, Keith can see the longing in her eyes. The longing for a new soulmate. 

 

“Come on guys, we don’t need anybody catching a cold.” Allura and Keith both snap out of their trances at Adam’s voice. 

 

“At least let me take some of my bags.” Keith sighs and offers Allura a single bag to take. When she tries to protest, he simply turns and heads towards the door. 

 

“So much for being a gentleman. This is just thievery.” Keith sends Adam a smirk on the way in before walking towards the stairs. 

 

“Guest room?” Keith looks behind him and nods on his way up the stairs, Allura following close behind. 

 

“I might as well just move in here then since Lotor’s back.” Keith rolls his eyes before setting Allura’s stuff on the bed. 

 

“Get some rest and don’t be afraid to call for any of us, alright? Going through this alone isn’t easy.” Allura nods and thinks back to the many times that she’s been in this room. Years ago, it was to hide form Lotor. Recently, it was because she wanted company. Now it’s hiding from Lotor again. 

 

“Thank you Keith. You and your older brothers have done too much for me.” Keith shakes his head and hugs Allura close. 

 

“You’re like family, Allura. And we’d do anything to protect family.” Allura hums and buries her face in Keith’s neck for a few moments before letting him go. 

 

“Well, goodnight then. We’ve all got a busy day tomorrow.” Keith smiles at Allura before walking out of the room, closing it on his way out. 

 

Tomorrow isn’t the only busy day that this household’s going to have. Might as well be the entire month. 

 


	4. Dinner Invitations?

A week has passed since Allura’s come to stay with Shiro and Adam. A week since Lotor’s verbalized his desire to begin searching for Allura again. A week since it was revealed that James and Lance have a third soulmate. 

 

“I like to notice how we’ve made little progress from the day we started.” Keith and Shiro give Adam a pair of hopeless looks while Pidge balls up a piece of paper to chuck at the computer. 

 

“At least Lotor hasn’t done anything too suspicious at this time.” Allura has a point. Lotor acting at this time would definitely cause everyone to break from the stress of being alert every fucking second. 

 

“Then unleashes the question of why. Why hasn’t he done anything yet? He has Lance’s and James’ support, why doesn’t he do anything?” A few ideas are thrown around before the door to the room is hit harshly. 

 

“Captain Shirogane! Agents! We have a problem!” Allura looks towards the door and hurries to open it. 

 

“What happened?” Officer Regris straightens up a bit before holding out a file. 

 

“Captain, agents, Dr. Allura’s office was broken into today, or last night. No one can really put a time on it.” Allura gasps and slowly takes the file out of Officer Regris’ hand. 

 

“He’s making his move.” Keith comes up behind Allura to grab her shoulder gently while Shiro and Adam ask for details. 

 

“A letter was also left behind.” Shiro takes the letter offered to him before opening it and reading it out loud. 

 

“ _ Allura, my love, it’s been so long since I’ve seen your beautiful face. Darling, without you, I’ve been but a shell of my former self. While food and water have been helping me survive, seeing and talking to you will give me the strength to live again. I know where you are, sweet Allura. It was obvious when you weren’t at the hospital. I know I’ve made some mistakes, but I beg of you, meet with me so that I may show you how much I’ve changed. Love, Lotor.”  _ Shiro’s eyes widen as he looks at everyone else.

 

“If anyone else wrote this, it would sound cheesy and romantic. Since its from Lotor’s lips, all I can feel is creeped out.” Everyone, Officer Regris included, nods in agreement with Shiro. 

 

“What do we do?” All attention turns towards Pidge. “Lance and James are only known as criminals to the police since we could never find any evidence connecting them to the crimes they committed. No doubt they had their crew do this.” 

 

Allura nods and looks at Shiro, silently asking for the letter. When she gets it, she crumples it into a ball and throws it into the recycling bin. 

 

“We cannot prove that Lance and James are criminals, but everyone knows what a monster Lotor is. For now, we must stick to him. If Lance or James does something, then we’ll categorize it as Lotor’s deed. Let’s focus on who we can catch.” Shiro nods at Allura while Officer Regris takes his leave, stating that he’ll let everyone else know. 

 

“He said that he wants to meet somewhere, but didn’t leave an address or a way to contact him. How does he expect you to-?” Keith’s question is cut off when Officer Regris returns. 

 

“We’ve got a call for Allura. He’ll only speak if she answers, but we’ve got the phone on speaker.” Allura glares and nods, following Officer Regris to the lobby. 

 

“That was fast.” Everyone gets up to follow their friend as Pidge thinks. “And a bit too convenient.” Keith nods but says nothing. 

 

“Hello? Who is it?” Officer Regris flinches at Allura’s tone. He’s only had a bit of contact with the doctor, but every time, she was friendly and sweet. 

 

“ _ I think you know, my dear.” _ Allura grips the edges of the table harshly, grinding her teeth. 

 

_ “I hope you got my letter, darling. Did you think you could hide forever?”  _ Adam grabs a notepad and writes something quickly before showing it to Allura. She nods in understanding before taking a deep breath. 

 

“Not really. Just hoped I could get some space.” Adam writes another line for her as Lotor chuckles. 

 

_ “Oh honey, you always were a terrible liar. Am I safe to assume that since you’re with the police, you’re on speaker right now?” _ Pidge and Keith look at Shiro and Adam with panicked eyes. 

 

“If you want to speak with me alone, then that option’s still on the table.” A few moments of silence is heard before Lotor speaks again. He sounds way to cheery this time. 

 

_ “Of course not! The more the merrier, dearest! In fact, I urge you to bring them along to our little meeting. I can show them how much I’ve changed as well.”  _ Pidge gives Keith an incredulous look. Is this guys serious? Or has the rejection from Allura broken down his sanity? 

 

“What meeting?” Lotor chuckles and coos at Allura, making her growl lowly in her throat. 

 

_ “Oh yes, I forgot to mention. Meet me at The Silent Devil tonight at 8:00PM with the other agents. One of my crew members will be waiting for you to take you to the table I’ve selected.”  _ Adam quickly scribbles the name down and hands Officer Regris the notepad so that they can get directions. 

 

“And if I refuse?” Lotor laughs at that. A noise that shocks everybody. 

 

_ “Then I’ll have some of my men come to the police station and drag you here, along with Captain Shirogane and his partner in crime, Lieutenant Williams. Oh! Let’s not forget his adorable baby brother Kogane and their friend Holt!”  _ Gasps of shock are heard as Lotor hangs up. Now everyone’s in trouble. 

 

“Ok, is it just me, or has Lotor gone from unpredictable to plain lunatic in under 10 seconds?” No one answers. Verbally, at least. Pidge knows how to read someone according to their eyes. 

 

“So we all need to go or this station could be ambushed. Lovely.” Shiro sighs while Keith crosses his arms and glares at the phone. 

 

“You know, we could take this as an opportunity to finally get Lotor behind bars.” Pidge shakes Keith’s arm to get him to stop glaring at the device. 

 

“I agree. We’ll all have our phones on us with emergency buttons. Officer Regris, alert some of the officers that we’ll needs cars stationed around the block of the restaurant.” The officer nods before walking to the desk and reiterating the order. 

 

“Everyone else, head home and get cleaned up. We’ve got a dinner ahead of us.” A few groans and sighs are heard, but everyone exits the building to head home. 

 

**Later that evening**

 

“The only good part of this dinner is the fact that we can still dress casually and not super fancy.” Allura giggles at Pidge’s complaining. The restaurant is nice, but not fancy. What’s concerning is how empty it is. Only a few people in there besides the staff. 

 

Lotor picked a good night. 

 

“Well, we might want to start acting casually soon, no need to draw too much attention to ourselves.” Pidge nods at Shiro before triple checking their phone. Triple, because everyone already double checked on the drive here. 

 

“Remember, Lotor sent once of his men to greet us. Keep your eyes open for who that could be.” Nods follow Shiro’s statement as everyone enters. 

 

Turns out, they didn’t need to keep their eyes open to find Lotor’s man. He found them fairly quickly. Well, more like he found Allura and did the math. 

 

“Hi there Mrs.! My name’s Hunk and I’ll be taking you to your table.” Allura nods curtly, nod that it seems to phase Hunk. 

 

“Right this way.” Everyone follows Hunk to the outside back, where a table with candles and rose in the middle awaits them. 

 

“Thank you Hunk.” Hunk nods his head before taking his leave. Now, it’s just them and Lotor. A scary thought. 

 

“Please, sit down.” Allura makes eye contact with Shiro and Adam before holding her chin high and taking her seat next to Lotor. 

 

From there, Shiro sits next to her with Adam next to him. On Lotor’s other side is Keith and Pidge. Leaving two chairs available. 

 

“Extra chairs, Lotor?” Lotor overlooks Allura’s suspicious tone and shakes his head. 

 

“Not at all my dear. You see, I’ve invited two of my own friends, just to make it fair.” Shiro and Adam look at each other before signalling to Keith and Pidge. No doubt Lotor’s invited two of his lieutenants. 

 

About 10 minutes pass before Lotor’s guests arrive. 

 

“Apologies for our tardiness tonight, Lotor. We were caught up with a conversation with Hunk.” Allura gasps and covers her mouth as Shiro and the other agents rise from their chairs. Standing before them is none other than…..Lance McClain and James Griffin. 

 

“What?!” Ignoring Allura’s yell, James scans the table before directing his gaze at Shiro. 

 

“Captain Shirogane, it’s an honor to finally meet you face to face. I’ve heard from Lotor about your…..success in exposing his criminal activities in the span of two days. Impressive.” Shiro glares at James, not affected at all by the flattery. 

 

“Thanks.” Allura and Adam stare at Shiro, impressed at his control. 

 

“Of course.” James leans over to plant a peck on Lance’s cheek before looking at everyone else at the table. 

 

“While I’m familiar with your partner, Williams, I can’t say I know these two agents.” Keith and Pidge tense up and look at Shiro as James and Lance smirk towards them. 

 

“You two are?” The purr in Lance’s voice makes Keith blush, so he looks down as Pidge growls. These two are lying, they know exactly who they are.

 

“I am Agent Holt and this is my partner, Agent Kogane.” James nods at Pidge, amusement dancing in his eyes as Lance pulls out his partner’s chair. 

 

“Now that introductions are over with, why don’t we order?” After Lance and James take their seat, Shiro gestures for Adam and the younger agents to follow his lead. 

 


	5. Dinner with Devils

“Say, Lance, that’s a very detailed tattoo you have on your left hand.” Lance looks up from his menu to raise an eyebrow at Allura.

 

“Oh? You think so?” Allura stops herself from glaring and settles for a neutral look. 

 

“Indeed. As a doctor, I’ve seen many people with detailed tattoos, but you’re the first to have an animal one. Is it a fox? The ears and snout look narrow and long.” James smiles and covers Lance’s hand with his own. 

 

“Interesting observation Allura. What I have on my hand is black wolf head, side angle you see.” Lance holds up his left hand as James plays with his right. 

 

“Now I can.” Allura shares a brief side glance with Keith, who nods his head for her to keep talking. 

 

“Where did you get it?” Lance shares a look with James before shrugging at Allura. 

 

“Friend of mine did it.” Allura bites the inside of her cheek, but doesn’t comment further. She pushes too much and it’ll definitely be obvious that she’s digging. 

 

“Are we ready to order?” Everyone looks at the waiter who comes in. 

 

As the orders are collected, Pidge and Keith share many sad looks. The poor girl’s shaking so much, like she’s facing a pride of lions or a pack of wolves. 

 

“So Agent Kogane, out of everyone here, why are you the only one who wear gloves?” Keith gulps and looks up a bit so Lance can see his eyes. “And fingerless ones at that?” 

 

“I have a medical condition in my palms.” Shiro looks to Allura to help his younger brother out whe Keith stutters a bit. 

 

“I can vouch for him. His veins pop out a bit against the surface of his skin.” Allura holds out her palm and begins to trace her own veins to add effect. “As such, a spider-like shape covers his palms. Some incidents in the past have led me to encouraging him to wear gloves.” 

 

Lance and James look at Lotor before James sends Keith a knowing look. 

 

“People were scared? Teased you for it?” Keith looks down again while taking a few breaths. A few memories pop up, but he can drown them out for now. 

 

“Yeah, not much else to it.” James nods his head and goes to say something else, but the food arrives. 

 

“Bon Appetit everyone!” Shiro and Adam makes eye contact with Allura before making eye contact with Pidge and Keith. 

 

Focus on eating and we’ll get through this dinner with minimum conversation. That was the objective. 

 

Unfortunately, James called them out on it. 

 

“You know captain, I never knew that you and your team were so silent.” Shiro raises a brow at James. “Surely the finest agents in the police station talk more than this?” 

 

“Is there something you wish to discuss?” Lance gives Allura a warning look at her tone. She may be Lotor’s soulmate, but she’s not allowed to hiss at his soulmate like that. 

 

“I’ll admit, there is something I’m curious about….” Pidge and Keith focus on eating while Shiro, Adam, and Allura give James their undivided attention. 

 

“Rumors have been going on regarding the closeness shared with Captain Shirogane, Lieutenant Williams, and Agent Kogane.” James focuses on Keith when he speaks his next thought. “You are all soulmates?” 

 

Keith chokes a bit on his food while Shiro and Adam scowl at James. 

 

While hitting Keith’s back to try and help, Pidge scowls at James as well: “That’s a bit rude to randomly ask, don’t you think?” 

 

James chuckles while Lance brings their clasped hands up to kiss James’ knuckles. 

 

“Not at all. You all know that Lance and I are soulmates. I was….curious on whether or not you three were a mated group.” 

 

Shiro looks to where Keith’s still coughing and sighs. What he’s about to reveal could provide problems in the future, but right now, he needs James and Lance to not continue the thought of him and Keith being mated. It doesn’t feel right. 

 

“Agent Kogane is my adopted younger brother. As for Williams, he’s my partner. We work day in and day out on cases. Naturally, a bond forms.” James looks unconvinced, but nods as if he understands. 

 

“Alright then. I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused.” James looks to where Keith’s still coughing a bit and offers an apology. One that Keith wisely chooses to ignore. 

 

“I think it’s time to address the reason we’ve all gathered here.” All attention turns to Allura, who’s now facing Lotor. 

 

“You said you wanted to speak to me regarding your…..change.” Allura says the word ‘change’ as if it were acid on her tongue.

 

“Yes, my dear.” Lotor stands up and kneels before Allura, taking on of her hands in both of his. 

 

“Allura, my darling, I know I’ve made mistakes in the past. The crimes I’ve committed can never be undone. But my dear, I’ve changed now, I swear it. Please, all I ask for now is a chance to prove it.” Allura regards Lotor with a suspicious eye before sighing and gesturing quickly for Keith to press the emergency button. 

 

“Lotor, I’ll admit, the first few weeks away from you were the most terrible days of my life.” Lotor looks up at Allura, hopeful and smug. 

 

“I questioned daily on whether I really should’ve left you over the crimes you committed. Seeing you here now, on your knees before me, make me ask those same questions again.” Allura looks at Lotor, genuine sadness in her expression before she closes her eyes and growls. 

 

“And they make me remember why I left you.” She pushes Lotor away and holds onto Keith, glaring at the fallen man. 

 

“What you’ve done is unforgivable, Lotor. I could never love a man like you. Not even if threatened by death!” Lotor sits up with a shocked look on his face before he stands up and starts to shake with rage. 

 

“We could've done this peacefully Allura…” James and Lance stand up as well, James yanking the table cloth so that all of the utensils fall to the floor and none can be used as weapons. 

 

“....now, you leave me no choice!” Lotor pulls out a gun and aims it at his soulmate, who’s been pushed behind Keith. 

 

“Move out of my way, agent! I’ll shoot you to get to my darling!” Shiro growls and wraps his arms around Lotor, trapping the man’s arms to his sides. 

 

“Let me go! This doesn’t concern you!” Shiro growls, struggling a bit to keep Lotor still. 

 

“Holt, get Allura out of here!” Pidge looks at Keith with wide eyes before nodding and grabbing Allura. 

 

The outside table they’re at is surrounded by wood walls, so they have to go through the same way they came in. Which means going through Lance and James. 

 

“Let the two go, this fight doesn’t have to involve you.” Pidge and Allura protest against Keith going up against the two crime lords, but don’t make a move to stop him. 

 

“Oh but it does. Lotor made a deal with us, he gets Allura and we get something in return. You know us, agent, we never break our deals.” Keith glares at Lance and gets into a fighting stance, smirking as Adam comes up from behind Lance. 

 

“We’ll see.” James and Lance look at him, confused, until Lance shouts from being put in a headlock. 

 

“Lance!” Keith moves to wrap his arms around James so Adam can take care of Lance himself. 

 

“Holt! Allura! Go!” Pidge drags Allura out, making sure to hit their emergency button in case Keith’s signal didn’t go through.

 

“Let go!” Keith hisses as James’ elbows him and backs up a bit, holding his rib cage. Before James can follow after Pidge and Allura, Keith pounces and pins James down.

 

“Enough! It’s over!” James bucks and struggles to get Keith off of him until a burning pain builds up in his right hand. 

 

“Arg!” Keith looks at James when it’s clear his opponent is in pain before feeling that same pain in his left hand. 

 

“Captain!” Shiro looks towards his little brother and panics. To end his own fight quickly, Shiro picks Lotor up and throws him into the wall. When that proves to do little damage, he delivers a clean right hook to the face.

 

“Kogane! What’s wrong?!” Keith grunts and hisses in pain as he cradles his left hand to his chest. 

 

“Burn! My hand!” Unable to form complete sentences, Keith just presents his left hand to Shiro. 

 

“What’s happening?!” Shiro rips off Keith’s fingerless glove and gasps. 

 

“Kogane, your soulmark pieces, they’re forming something.” Keith gasps ad, briefly forgetting the pain, he brings his palm to his face. 

 

True to Shiro’s words, the scattered marking pieces are arranging to form a shape. But what could it be?

 

“Captain! Kogane! What happened?!” Shiro pushes Keith to the door and turns around as Adam joins the two. 

 

Meanwhile, Lotor is unconscious on the other side of the table with a beaten up Lance squatting next to him. James, like Keith, is holding his hand to his chest. 

 

“What’s happening?” Shiro glares at Jams before gasping as Keith shrieks. 

 

“No! No!” Shiro risks a glance behind him and gasps. Keith’s mark is a black wolf head. 

 


	6. Keith's Soulmates Revealed

“Oh my god!” Keith covers his mouth and shakes his head, looking from Adam to his left palm. 

 

“A black wolf?! How?!” Shiro pants before whipping around to glare at James, who’s looking very smug. 

 

“What did you do to my little brother?!” Shiro tightens his fist as Adam hugs Keith to his body, joining Shiro in glaring at James and Lance. 

 

“Absolutely nothing, Captain Shirogane.” James helps Lance up and holds him to his side. 

 

Shiro bares his teeth and gestures for Adam to start backing up with Keith. It’s time for them to leave and with the sirens going off, it’s time for Lance and James to leave as well. 

 

“How much you want to bet that if Lance touched his other hand, a rose would make an appearance?” Shiro doesn’t bother to answer, not that he really wants to. 

 

“Captain! Come on!” Shiro looks back at James and Lance to see the two helping Lotor up. When he’s sure that he and the others won’t be followed, he runs out of the restaurant to up with Adam and Keith. 

 

“What happened in there?!” Adam shakes his head at Pidge and clutches Keith close to his chest. The poor boy’s still in shock. 

 

“We ran into a little incident and must regroup back at the station. Have your officers surround the building. They didn’t look armed, but remain alert at all times. James, Lance, and Lotor were just preparing to leave when we rushed out.” Officer Kolivan nods at his captain before barking orders at his subordinates and moving close to the restaurant door. 

 

“Guys, to the station. There’s much we need to discuss.” Adam nods and hugs Keith tightly before gently pushing him into the backseat of the car. 

 

“Keith? What’s wrong?” Keith shakes his head at Allura’s worried gaze and curls in n himself on the way to the station. 

 

“What did those bastards do to him?!” Adam reaches a hand back to rub Pidge’s shoulder. Everyone needed to be calm right now, for Keith’s sake. 

 

As soon as everyone’s gathered in the computer room, Keith brings his hand up, revealing the black wolf marking. 

 

“When I pinned James down, my hand brushed against his.” Allura gasps as Pidge clenches their fists. “Then this appeared.” 

 

“No way!” Shiro and Adam move to calm Pidge while Allura shoots forward to wrap Keith into a hug. 

 

“Oh Keith, I’m so sorry.” Keith allows his head to rest on Allura’s shoulder as she rubs his back. 

 

“What did Keith ever do to deserve this?! Ever since his parents were killed, he strived to protect so that no one would ever have to go through that same pain!” Keith looks at Pidge and smiles. 

 

“All James and Lance have ever done is steal and help cover up murders! Those two assholes don’t deserve someone like Keith in their lives!” While Shiro agrees with Pidge 100%, he really needs them to calm down. 

 

“Pidge! None of us like it either, but right now, we need to focus on our next move.” Pidge breaths out harshly but unclenches theirs fists and allows their shoulders to relax a bit. 

 

“You’re right. Lance and James know now. Do you think they’ll break away from Lotor now that they have the information they want?” Shiro and Adam glance at each other, having a silent conversation, before shaking their heads at Pidge. 

 

“I don’t think so. Lance said that he and James never break deals and we’ve seen that first hand. In fact, now that they know about Keith, it may motivate them to get Allura to Lotor faster. ” Pidge nods their heads slowly as Allura growls, catching onto Adam and Shiro’s idea. 

 

“Once they get to me, they get to Keith.” A heavy silence takes the room. 

 

While everyone around him tries to come up with a safe plan on how to deal with this new discovery, Keith drowns out the noise and focuses on his hand. He’s the third soulmate to Lance McClain and James Griffin? The ones working alongside the man who helped in his parents murder? Why did Fate hate him like this? 

 

When Keith first saw that both of his hands had markings, he suspected that he may have two soulmates. Then, when it was explained by Shiro’s parents that no one’s ever had puzzle piece like markings, Keith figured that he was wrong. He had one soulmate. His markings were just scattered across his hands. 

 

He regrets never really looking into it and instead, just covering his hands so no one could comment on his peculiar soulmate mark. 

 

“Keith? Keith? You with us buddy?” Keith shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose, willing himself to focus on Shiro’s worried voice. 

 

“Keith?” Keith smiles as best he can when Shiro grabs his shoulder, though it looks painful and forced. 

 

“Sorry, spaced out a bit.” Shiro presses his lips in a thin line, but doesn’t comment. Keith has a right to be a bit spacy right now. 

 

“There's nothing we can really do besides make sure that Keith and Allura have an escort at all times. If we send them overseas, it’s only a matter of time before Lotor finds out and follows.” Allura and keith share a look of fear at Adam’s reasonings. 

 

“No offense to any of the junior officers, but I don’t feel like any of them have the necessary training to keep any of the crime lords away.” Keith chuckles a bit at Pidge’s statement. As the youngest agent present, it’s kind of funny to hear that. 

 

“Pidge’s right. Keith, Allura, how much would you guys protest against being chipped?” A pair of shocked eyes meet Adam’s gaze. 

 

“Where exactly would that chip go?” Adam blushes as Allura’s narrowed eyes. Luckily, Pidge comes to save him. 

 

“We could inject a chip into your arm, but that would be pretty visible. So, I’d recommend either on one of your molars or I could whip up a pair of contacts with built in trackers?” Adam smiles gratefully at Pidge while Keith grabs Allura’s wrist and questions her on what she’d prefer. 

 

“Honestly, I don’t really like the idea of technology in my eye. No offense Pidge. So, I think I’ll go for the molar idea.” Keith nods and looks at Pidge. 

 

“Think I’ll go with that one too.” Pidge nods an takes out their phone to send their dad a text. “Would you just stick it on or do we need to undergo any surgery?” 

 

Pidge raises a brow at Keith’s teasing look. “Haha, very funny wise guy. We would just clamp it to your teeth. That way, it’s easy to take on and off in case it dies or something.” Keith nods as Pidge gets a response from their father. 

 

“And we’d wear these even when we’re eating, brushing our teeth, and sleeping?” Pidge types a quick reply before nodding. 

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about the chip. It’s tiny and surrounded by a protective outer shell. That’s actually the part that the clamp is attached to.” Allura nods with an impressed look while Shiro claps his hands at Pidge’s idea. 

 

“Well done Pidge. If there’s nothing else we need to go over, we should head home. Tonight’s been pretty wild.” Everyone nods in agreement with Shiro. 

 

“My dad might actually sue the restaurant owners once I tell him what happened.” Shiro sends Pidge a nervous look. “You know he’ll ask and that I won’t lie to him.” 

 

Shiro supposes that’s fair. He wouldn’t want Keith lying to him if something like tonight ever happened to him without Shiro present. 

 

“If that’s all, then let’s clock out and head home. We can gather the reports from Officer Kolivan and Regris tomorrow morning.” Adam grabs Shiro’s hand and leads him out while Pidge grabs Allura’s and Keith’s hands. 

 

For Keith, it’s the one with his soulmate mark. So, Pidge cringes a bit when they can practically feel the outline of the wolf head. 

 

Like most times, Pidge hitches a ride with Adam and Shiro. On their way out, Pidge sends Allura and Keith a sad smile. 

 

“I’m sorry this is happening to you guys. Out of everyone I know, you’re the least deserving of it.” Allura smiles back at Pidge while Keith shrugs. 

 

There’s nothing anyone can do about it. As much as everyone accepts that logic, no one wants to agree with it. Not that there’s a choice. 

 

“I’ll have the chip for you guys tomorrow morning. My dad made sure to grab some after I texted him.” Shiro asks Pidge to thank Sam before backing up a bit and driving towards his house. 

 

“Keith, do you want to talk about it when we get home?” Keith looks at Allura before looking down. He does, but he feels guilty for not wanting to talk to Adam and Shiro as well. 

 

“Keith, I know that look, it has guilt written all over it.” Keith looks up to see Adam’s turned around in his seat. 

 

“Shiro and I have no way of understanding what you or Allura are going through, It’s only reasonable that you two would want to talk to each other as opposed to talking to us. We get it.” Keith smiles, thankful for Adam’s understanding and patience. 

 

“Yeah Keith. All of us will understand if you feel more comfortable with talking to some rather than others.” Shiro reaches a hand back for Keith to hold onto, which he does. 

 

“Thanks guys. I’ll talk to you eventually, promise. I just….need to figure a few things out first.” Shiro chuckles and squeezes Keith’s hand before focusing on driving again. 

 

“That’s completely fair. Just know, all of us are here for both of you.” Allura and Keith pat Shiro and Adam on the shoulder as thanks. 

 

Who knew having someone fitted to you by fate would be this complicated? 

 


	7. Our Soulmate's One of the Cops Hunting Us

“Hunk! Hunk! We found our third! We found our third!” James sighs, but smiles adoringly as Lance ambushes Hunk with a hug. 

 

After last nights dinner, both were a bit too occupied with making sure that Lotor and themselves got out without getting caught to really absorb the fact that they found their third soulmate. 

 

“Hunk! We found our third soulmate! And he’s so cute!” Hunk blushes a bit at Lance’s enthusiasm, but hugs his friend back. 

 

“Awesome! Who was it? Was it one of the staff?” Lance pouts while James chuckles and comes up behind Lance to hang off of him. 

 

“No, even better.” Hunk raises a brow. “It was one of the agents.” 

 

Hunk’s eyes widen at that. Did he hear James correctly? 

 

“Yeah! The captain’s precious little brother!” James kisses Lance’s cheek while Hunk facepalms. 

 

“The irony of this situation is so thick you could cut it with a knife.” James and Lance laugh at Hunk’s analogy. 

 

“How did you find out anyway? I didn’t see anyone’s soulmate marks on their way in.” Lance gestures for his soulmate and Hunk to follow him to his office. After entering, Hunk closes the door as Lance sits on his desk, pulling James onto his lap. 

 

“It was weird. James, you want to explain?” James nods and cuddles into Lance. 

 

“When he pinned me down, his left hand brushed over my right. My right hand burned from the contact and when I looked back at him, his left hand was burning too. Then Captain Shirogane started yelling about how his mark was forming and some other stuff like that.” James tilts his head up to look at Lance’s eyes. 

 

“Allura may have lied about his medical condition, but I do think something was off about his soulmate mark. That’s the real reason he wore gloves.” Lance hums and slants his lips over James’. The kiss would’ve escalated to sexual really quickly had Hunk not complained. 

 

“Guys, really? Now?” Lance pulls up, smirking when James whines. 

 

“What was the dude’s name?” Lance thinks for a moment, looking down again when James rests his head against his chest. 

 

“We didn’t get first names.” James nods and moves to stand up. 

 

“I remember his last name: Kogane. That’s all I got.” Hunk frowns and moves to join Lance and James where they’re gathering around a computer. 

 

“If he’s the captain’s younger brother, shouldn’t they share a last name?” Lance glances up and shakes his head. 

 

“Nope. Apparently, they’re adopted brothers.” Hunk nods slowly as Lance types in his password to open his computer.

 

“Let’s see…..Kogane, Kogane, Kogane….” Lance mumbles a bit to himself before clicking on an article and gasping. 

 

“The irony just rose to a whole new level.” Hunk moves so he can see the screen and gasps in shock as well at the headline of the article. 

 

“Uh oh, you guys are in trouble.” James uses one hand to massage Lance’s scalp while the other covers his own eyes. 

 

“Typical. We would be working with the man who arranged the murder of our other mate’s parents.” The title of the article read: Krolia and Ken Kogane murdered at the hands of Lotor and his band of criminals, 6-year-old child is now left with no parents. 

 

“What are you guys going to do?” Lance gives Hunk a baffled look. 

 

“No idea. We could break off the deal with Lotor and grab Kogane on our own, but then we’d have to deal with the whole drama that comes with backing out.” Hunk considers that for a moment before snapping his fingers and pulling out his phone. 

 

“Here, I’m going to see if I can get Ryan and Nadia to snoop around for Kogane’s first name. Meanwhile, you two decide on what to do about Lotor.” After sending his message, Hunk puts his phone away and crosses his arms. “Personally, I don’t think dealing with Lotor would be much of a problem. Yeah, our little family is small, but we’re resourceful.” 

 

James pulls Lance’s chair back a bit so he can seat himself on his lap again. It’s a comforting gesture. 

 

“True, but still, it’d be a waste of time and energy.” James rests his head against Lance’s chest, humming at the steady heartbeat. 

 

“If it gets you to Kogane faster, does it really matter?” Lance and James share a look. Hunk’s got a point. 

 

“Lotor’s dug himself in a hole so deep that he can’t ever climb out. You guys though? Not yet. Lotor can’t force Allura to love him again, but something tells me that charming Kogane will be easy for you two. After all…..” Hunk raises his hands and points to his empty palm. 

 

“....he hasn’t completely rejected you yet, so his markings can still influence his decisions. As long as you don't push too quickly.” Hunk adds that last part as an after though, remembering how hard it was for Lance to keep his hands to himself when he first met James. 

 

“Alright, alright, I see where you’re going.” Lance plants a kiss on James forehead before sitting back a bit in his chair.

 

“Once we get Kogane’s first name, I’ll text it to you. Otherwise, we should focus most of our attention on Captain Shirogane. If they’re brothers, then odds of them living together are pretty high.” James nods and leans forward a bit to search up everything he can on the captain. 

 

“Hopefully, you can find an address or a number. If not, then I can send Ina into the station.” James sends Hunk a smirk. 

 

“It’s really unfortunate how Captain Shirogane’s force knows about us, but not the rest of our group. Well, you’re an exception because of last night.” Hunk laughs a a bit at James statement before checking his phone when it buzzes. 

 

“They weren’t able to find Kogane’s first name. His file is restricted unless you’re working with the police.” Lance frowns while James rolls his eyes. 

 

“Figures, the same thing came up with Shirogane. His first and last name came up, but everything else is password protected.” Hunk thinks for a moment before typing something to Ryan again. 

 

“I know Nadia’s more talented with engineering, but I’ll see if she can hack into the files. Maybe the wall protecting the information we need isn’t very strong.” Lance looks hopeful before James speaks again. 

 

“Doubt it. I just pulled up a bit on Kogane’s partner, Holt and, well….” James moves a bit so Lance can see while Hunk glances at the computer screen. 

 

“Let’s just say that daddy might interfere with our goal.” Lance facepalms as Hunk quickly texts Ryan thi new information. 

 

“Ok, nevermind. Any new ideas?” Lance raises an eyebrow at Hunk while James sits back and crosses his arms. 

 

“At the moment, think our best bet of learning anything is sending Ina in.” Hunk nods and texts Ina to come by for instructions. 

 

“So, what’s our excuse?” Lance looks at Hunk, who facepalms at the confused look he gets. 

 

“We can’t just send Ina in randomly, that is the definition of suspicious.” A knock is heard before Hunk can continue. 

 

“Hunk? You guys needed me?” Lance buries his face in James back as Ina enters the room. 

 

“Right on time, as usual.” Ina nods her head as she walks ot the desk.

 

“Hunk mentioned how you wish to send me into the police station to gather information on one of the agents.” Ina takes out her phone to recall who she’d be looking into. “Agent Kogane, is it?” 

 

“Correct. Recently, Lance and I discovered that he was our third soulmate.” Ina’s eyes widen.

 

“Wow.” Lance leans forward to nuzzle the back of James neck as Ina comes back from her shock. 

 

“Yeah. who would’ve known? The captain’s little brother would be the soulmate to two of the most hidden crime lords in this city.” Ina giggles as Hunk points at James and Lance to emphasize his statement. 

 

“Not a lot of people. What excuse am I going in with?” James and Hunk look towards Lance, who hides his face in James neck. He doesn’t have an answer to that. 

 

“We were just discussing that before you came in.” Ina rolls her eyes at the sheepish look Lance allows to show before leaning against the desk. 

 

“Any ideas come up?” A round of head shaking.

 

“Guys, at this point, I might as well just waltz in and wait until some idiot drops Kogane’s name. Which you know will not happen.” Lance giggles a bit into James shoulder before yelping as James elbows him lightly. 

 

“We know, we know. Do you have a plan?” Ina brings a hand up to rub her chin before nodding and crossing her arms. 

 

“Lotor is still looking for Allura, correct?” Hunk nods as James and Lance share a look of curiosity. 

 

“I’ll need you two to talk to him before I can try this, but what if I walk into the police station and say I have a message for Allura? I get to her, no doubt I’ll get to Kogane.” Hunk weighs the risks in his head while Lance hugs James tighter and shakes his head rapidly. 

 

“No way! You’d be imprisoned immediately! There’s got to be a way we can get to Kogane without having to go to Allura first.” Ina sighs and looks at Hunk. 

 

“I don’t think there is.” Hunk regards her for a few moments before suggesting a compromise. Hopefully, one that won’t end up with Ina being forever imprisoned by the police.

 


	8. A Witness?

“Hello there, may I help you?” Ina nods her head and rubs her arm, to give the impression that she’s nervous and a bit scared. 

 

“Yes, is there any chance I could speak to Captain Shirogane? It’s kind of important if I want to keep my life for another day.” The receptionist at the desk tilts his head, but nods anyway. Albeit a bit hesitant. 

 

“Sure, I’ll call him.” Ina stops herself from giggling at how easy that was. 

 

“He’ll be here in a minute. In the meantime, why don’t you take a seat?” Ina nods and sits in the chair closest to the door. Just in case she needs to bolt. 

 

“Hello Mrs, I’m Captain Shirogane. How may I help you today?” Ina takes a moment to get into character before standing up and walking towards Shir, head down and biting her bottom lip. 

 

“Well, sir….” Ina adds a bit of stutter for effect. “....I know that you’re the one who exposed Lotor for his crimes and I was wondering if your team could help protect me?” 

 

Shiro’s eyes widen at the mention of Lotor and someone needing protection. Perfect. 

 

“From what, if I may ask?” Ina takes out her phone and goes to her photos app, clicking on one of her pictures. 

 

“I was eating at The Silent Devil the night that Lotor and your crew had dinner there. This morning, after I got back from my morning jog, I came home to this….” Ina starts to swipe through her pictures. 

 

“A good amount of furniture was smashed to pieces, my dishware was shattered, and when I got to my room….” Ina checks her phone and scrolls to the last picture. “...this was written on my walls.” 

 

Shiro examines the wreckage of Ina’s bedroom and narrows his eyes. Just above the torn up mattress, the remains of her bed, are spray painted words. Specifically, purple spray painted words: DON’T TELL ANYONE INA

 

“What could you have possibly heard before our officers showed up at the scene? Lance, James, and Lotor were gone by then.” Ina puts her phone away and leans a bit closer towards Shiro. 

 

“After I heard shouting and what sounded like dishes breaking, I left the restaurant ad snuck to the back.” Shiro raises a brow, but Ina continues. “I heard them talking about a plan involving a woman named Allura and how they’re going to kidnap her.” 

 

Shiro hesitates, trying to think of what to say. He and the others were still with the three crime lords when the shouting started. Whatever she heard, they heard. Then again, Shiro and Adam did leave James and Lance still conscious before Officer Kolivan made his appearance. Maybe they had enough time to talk about a potential plan…?

 

“If you don’t believe me, then fine.” Shiro snaps out of his train of thought at Ina’s annoyed tone. “I at least want a guarantee that I won’t get murdered or something.” 

 

Shiro rapidly shakes his head while gesturing for Ina to follow him. 

 

“No, no, it’s not that I don’t believe you.” Ina follows Shiro into the conference room, where everyone else is. “I’m just...worried.” 

 

Ina takes in her surroundings as she follows the captain. The hallways isn’t as narrow as she originally thought. You could fit three people, all standing side by side. The room’s are marked by numbers on the door tops, of course, but there’s also a type of name tag by the side of the door. ‘Break Room’ ‘Archives’ ‘Computer Room’ Ina can admire how organized this station is. 

 

“Here, come in here.” Ina barely stops herself from crashing into Shiro when he stops in front of room #9: ‘Conference Room’

 

“The rest of my team are already in here.” Ina nods her head and brings her arms up to hug her stomach. Time to get into character again. 

 

“Guys, we might have a witness in need of protection.” Because Ina’s used to James wanting to protect everybody in their crew, she almost snorts that she doesn’t need to be coddled. 

 

“Oh, what happened?” Ina presses her lips in a thin line at Pidge’s voice. They’re definitely young, perhaps even still a child. Where are the police looking for employees these days?

 

“She heard something she wasn’t supposed to at the restaurant and got a little visit.” Ina covers her mouth to suppress her giggle at the tone Shiro uses, it’s sarcastic and bored. “Guess who?” 

 

“Darn. We had enough people to worry about as it is.” Ina raises a brow as the Pidge leans back in their chair. 

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make your jobs harder.” Pidge waves their hand in a nonchalant manner. “I hate to push aside the point, but I must admit, I don’t know any of your names Only Captain Shirogane’s.” 

 

“I’m Agent Holt. To my right is my partner, Agent Kogane.” Ina blushes a bit as Keith waves at her. Lance and James were right, he is an appealing figure.

 

“Then to my left is Captain Shirogane’s partner, Lieutenant Williams.” Ina wavs as Adam simply nods to her. 

 

“I must say, it’s impressive that a team of only four managed to bring a crime lord such as Lotor down a few pegs.” Ina giggles a bit. “No wonder he’s scared of you. 

 

Pidge snorts a bit at that: “I assure you Mrs, he’s not scared of us. He just knows when he’s beat for the day.” 

 

Ina pouts: “You have to have the slightest amount of respect for your opponent to know such a thing.” 

 

Pidge shrugs at Ina’s words while Adam clears his throat. 

 

“Mrs-” Ina interrupts him, a bit tired of the formalities. “You may call me Ina, if you’d like. He Mrs. makes me feel old.” 

 

Adam sighs, but continues: “Ina, would you be willing to come with me and the captain to his office for questioning?” 

 

Ina bites her lips, a bit nervous that she actually got this far without being called out. 

“Uuuuh, of course. Anything you guys need.” Adam nods and stands up, motioning for Keith and Pidge to remain seated. 

 

“But first! Do you guys have a bathroom? All of this is making me a bit nervous.” Keith and Pidge look down, expressing their uncomfortableness while Adam slowly nods his head. 

 

When Ina pinches her knees together, he looks down and pinches the bridge of his nose. Normally, he’d have a bit more patient with a witness. Today though, after inserting two chips into Allura’s and Keith’s mouth because of their soulmates, he’s a bit done with Lotor or anything involving him. 

 

“Of course, it’s near the Break Room.” Shiro only gets that far before Ina’s hurrying out of the room. She pulls down her jacket a bit as a sign that she really needs to go. 

 

“Thanks! I saw it on the way here! Be back soon, I promise!” The door slams as everyone sighs. 

 

“Is it just me, or did that girl seem…..odd?” Keith looks at Pidge and shrugs. 

 

“She’s probably a bit freaked out about all of this. Besides, we didn’t exactly make the best first impression either.” Everyone looks down at Keith’s pointed look. 

 

“In our defense, we’re tired of dealing with Lotor.” Keith sighs and leans back in his chair. Adam’s got a point. 

 

“While that may be true, Keith’s right. We need to have more patience, she didn’t ask for her home to be vandalized.” Pidge perks up at that. 

 

“Shiro, during her questioning, can you get her home address? We should send some officers over there to scope the scene.” Shiro nods before looking towards the door. 

 

“I’m a bit suspicious though. The time between Adam and I leaving and Kolivan’s officers showing up was pretty short. Lance and James used whatever second they had to escape. What could Ina possibly have heard?” Worried looks are passed around before Allura enters the room, holding a few bags containing the lunch that she got for everyone. 

 

“What’s with those looks? I was only gone for 20 minutes and I had an escort.” Shiro and Keith manage two smiles at Allura’s tease while Pidge and Adam continue to remain concerned. 

 

“Someone’s home was invaded today. A girl named Ina. She heard something she wasn’t supposed to the night we had dinner at The Silent Devil.” Allura gasps right as she puts the bags on the table. 

 

“Oh dear, as if Lotor or his crew haven’t given us enough trouble!” Shiro flinches as Allura swings her arm up in exasperation, almost hitting him in the face. 

 

“That’s the thing. I don’t think Lotor actually atta-” The lights shut off. 

 

“What’s happening?!” 

 

“Nobody move!” 

 

“Why are only we shouting about this?!” 

 

“Is everyone ok in here?!” 

 

“Officer Kolivan! Thank god! What’s happening?!” 

 

“I’m not sure, captain, the power just went out!” 

 

“All of it?” 

 

“Unfortunately. The lights, the cameras, and the locks to the doors.” 

 

“Did you just say the locks to the doors?” 

 

“Yes, but I had officers position themselves in front of the doors so no one could enter.” 

 

“Think it might be a bit late for that.” 

 

“What do you mean Keith?”

 

“Shiro, how long does it take for someone to enter a room? Someone already inside the building?” 

 


	9. I Don't Think We Should Help Lotor Anymore

“Good plan Hunk!” Hunk chuckles as Ina slams his car door shut. 

 

“Ryan, Nadia, you guys can get that power back on. I got the files.” Nadia, from her place in the back seat, sighs in relief. 

 

“Wasn’t sure how long we’d be able to keep the power off.” As Ryan presses a button on his tablet, Hunk backs up a bit before driving away from the curb. 

 

“How much did those agents believe?” Ina clutches the box of files to her chest. 

 

“Not sure. Most of them had a good poker face.” Hunk chuckles at Ina’s pout. 

 

“Yeah, can’t say I expected anything less.” Hunk checks Ryan and Nadia through his mirror. 

 

“You made sure they couldn’t trace your program, right?” Ryan nods. 

 

“It wasn’t on long enough to leave a trail.” Ina picks out a random file and starts reading through the contents. 

 

“Ina, shouldn’t we wait till we’re back home?” Ina shakes her head as Nadia places a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with taking a peak.” With that said, Ina pulls up a page so that Ryan and Nadia can see. 

 

“Who would’ve that the main brains of Captain Shirogane’s team is only 16 years old?” Hunk may or may not swerve a bit due to his surprise. 

 

**When they reach their home**

 

“We’re gone for less than an hour and you guys fuck each other till none of you can stand right? Why am I surprised?” Lance and James blush, a bit embarrassed at Nadia’s blunt delivery. 

 

“I’m with Nadia, maybe we should consider holding off on getting Kogane. At least until these two can learn some control.” Lance squawks indignantly at Hunk’s suggestion while Ryan nods his head and turns to James.

 

“I feel like holding a gun to his face will scare him less than being left with you and Lance. Alone.” Were it not for the completely serious and stern tone, James would actually laugh at Ryan’s comparison. 

 

“Alright, alright, enough with the jokes. Did you get the files?” Ina holds out the box containing said items, making Lance smile wickedly. 

 

“Let’s head to my office, we’ll have access to a computer if we need it.” Ryan and Hunk walk next to James and Lance, since the two limp almost the whole way. 

 

“Yeah, we’re definitely waiting for a bit until we bring Kogane here.” Lance pouts while James rolls his eyes. 

 

It’s obvious Hunk’s not completely serious, but patience has never been Lance’s strong suit. That was more James specialty. Though since it was discovered that Kogane was their third soulmate, James has been all too willing to throw a good amount of his patience out of the window. 

 

“Make yourselves comfortable.” Ina stands next to the desk as Lance sits down with James in his lap. 

 

“Let’s see…..think we should start with Shirogane or Kogane?” Lance goes to say something, only for James to cover his mouth. 

 

“Start with the captain. It’ll be more effective to know everything we can about Kogane’s team first.” Ok, apparently James hasn’t lost all of his patience. 

 

“Couldn’t agree with you more. Alright, here we go…” Ina pulls out Shiro’s file and briefly scans the page. 

 

“Takashi Shirogane, 26 years old, not what we’re looking for….” Ina doesn’t actually say anything until she reaches the bottom of the page. “What the heck? Guys, get this, Lieutenant Williams is Shirogane’s soulmate!” 

 

Eyes widen at that. The captain’s partner in crime is also the captain’s life partner? Could this be any more cliche? 

 

“Everything else is pretty basic. He’s the captain, brought Lotor down, adoptive brother to Kogane…..no strengths or weakness listed here. Just a lot of paperwork describing, his medical records and qualifications.” James nods as Ina places the folder back in the box. 

 

“We can look over that later. Who’s next?” Ina pulls out Adam’s folder next. 

 

“Ok, Lieutenant Williams’ first name is Adam and he’s 27, Shirogane’s soulmate….huh, should’ve known he’d live with Kogane and the captain.” Ina briefly checks the title of each page in Adam’s folder before sighing. 

 

“Ok, from now on, I’m just assuming that the page with the pictures of each agent is what I’ll be looking at. Everything else is just qualifications or medical records.” James nods as Lance winces. He’s so not ready for the shit load of reading ahead of him. 

 

“Next up, we got Pidge Holt. Now, I actually read this file while we were in the car. The entirety of the Holt family are geniuses, according to this.” Ina holds up a folder as Lance raises a brow. 

 

“Is there a gene that’s passed down or something? Cause that’s a bit unfair.” Ina shrugs while Nadia and Hunk laugh a bit. With how Pidge, Sam, and Matt are described, it does sound like a gene passed down. 

 

“They’re gender neutral, only 16 years old, and haven’t found their soulmate yet. Their father got them into Shirogane’s team when Lotor first made his appearance. As we know, Sam Holt is one of the main directors with computer science and security technology.” Ryan hums at that. Pidge may actually find out how the power went out then. Interesting. 

 

“Last but not least, we have….drum roll please.” Lance drums on James back, which earns him a light slap to the thigh. 

 

“Keith Kogane! 21 years old, and adoptive brother to Shirogane, who he lives with.” Nadia can’t stop herself from squealing. 

 

“Why are the top agents of the station so young?! And why are we giving him to these two?” James and Lance blush a bit.

 

“We’re not that much older than him.” Lance grumbles into James back while the latter considers it. 

 

Don’t get him wrong, he does want Keith in every way. However, Nadia brings up a good point. He’s still a young adult, compared to him, who’s 24 and Lance, who’s 25. Yeah, that age gap might be a bit scary for someone who’s 21. 

 

“We’ll deal with that later. Anything we should know?” Ina nods her head with a discouraged look. 

 

“Yeah, a lot of these medical reports are about his ‘abnormal’ soulmate mark and the many different therapists that he went to when he was still a child.” Lance gasps as James stands up and grabs the paper. 

 

“Abnormal?” James looks at Lance, then the paper. “I heard his brother yelling that night, about his mark forming? I thought that just meant that he didn’t have one until now.” Ina shakes her head, holding up a picture. 

 

“No, his soulmate mark was shattered.” James takes the picture and hands it to Lance. “Dr. Allura wrote a report about it. She talked about how Shirogane’s parents told him he had one soulmate, but the mark was scattered across his skin. Then there’s a bit of suspicion involving Keith’s suicidal period-” Lance and James both interrupt at that. 

 

“Allura was Keith’s doctor?!” “Our Keith had a suicidal period?!” 

 

Ina winces at the volume before nodding her head, scanning through more reports regarding Keith’s soulmate mark. It’s kind of surprising. You’d think that two crime lords would have a suicidal period. Though to be fair, James and Lance met each other when they were pretty young, raised together in the criminal world. They had each other to help with any suicidal thoughts that came up. Keith...not so much, as it appears. 

 

“Yeah, it says here that since the self harm started at a young age, the soulmate marks didn’t form properly.” Ina looks up to see James getting angry and Lance covering his mouth in horror. “At least, that’s what the thought out conclusion was.” 

 

“How young are we talking?” Ina gulps and goes back to the top of the report. If James wasn’t furious then, he’ll be furius now. 

 

“Allura recorded the earliest ones found by Shirogane and his parents at 8 years old. However, there’s also some talk about how a few scars could date back to months after Keith lost his parents.” James nods grimly, tightening his grip on the paper. 

 

“After Lotor killed them and Keith was put into a foster home.” Ina nods sadly while holding up a few pictures of what the scars look like. 

 

Why this is in the folder, no one will ever ask. 

 

Nadia sniffs a bit and turns to hug Ryan. In return, he holds her, but says nothing. 

 

“He was just a child.” Nadia takes a few deep breaths to calm herself. “Those marks shouldn’t be littering his body!” 

 

“Remember how you wondered on whether or not we should call it off with Lotor?” Nadia looks up as Ryan speaks to James and Lance. “I think you guys should have an answer by now.” 

 

“Indeed. Neither Lance nor I are in the business of harming children or supporting those who do.” Ina nods in agreement before gasping in realization. 

 

“Guys, it’s too late for us to say that.” Everyone looks to Ina, confused at her statement. 

 

“How long have we been covering Lotor’s ass? Or anyone else who asked us for help?” Ryan goes to say a few names, but Ina stops him. 

 

“How much do you want to bet that they all killed families and lied to us about only targeting lesser criminals?” Realization dawns on everybody about 2 minutes later. 

 

“James, Lance, you’re putting Keith in the same situation that Lotor put Allura in.” The guys in question look at Ina in fear. “And as long as you are, then he’ll keep running from you.” 

 

James and Lance look to each other before addressing everyone else. 

 

“Then there’s only one thing we can do.” 

 


	10. Lotor's Got a Hostage!

**Two days later**

 

“I’ve got her!” Shiro whips towards Pidge and glares at the screen. 

 

“Ina Leifsdottir, 22 years old, no known address here, but she works as an assistant nurse in a children’s hospital.” Allura glares at the screen as Pidge scrolls down. 

 

“When this is over, I’m going to see that she’s fired.” Pidge grunts a bit as they try and find how she’s connected to James and Lance. 

 

“When this is over, she’s going to prison for a long ass time.” A few more moments pass before Pidge throws their hands up in frustration. “What the fuck is this? Doesn’t this girl have any emergency contacts or anything? There’s not even parents to contact!” 

 

Keith, who’s scanning over the report regarding the stolen files from the archive with Adam, turns around with a sad look. 

 

“Guys, I don’t think that your parents would be on your record if you grew up in the crime world.” Pidge stops growling at that and settles in their chair with a scowl. 

 

“Good point, good point.” Keith nods and goes back to helping Adam scan over the list. 

 

“According to Officer Regris, the only files missing were…..oh god.” Keith covers his mouth as Adam shoots from his chair. “She took our files!” 

 

“That means that Lotor now has everything on us!” Allura looks around the room as Shiro grips his head in his hands, breathing harshly at the thought of Lotor touching anyone in this room. 

 

“This is a disaster! I should’ve asked for her address before bringing her in here!” Sensing Shiro’s anger, Allura steps back so Adam can grab Shiro and take him out for some air. 

 

“It’s not his fault. He just wanted to help a potential witness.” Allura allows her features to soften before looking at Keith, who’s trying to calm Pidge. 

 

“I know that, we all do. Well, everyone except Shiro.” Pidge and Keith noth sigh. “But I’m sure Adam will pound into that thick head of his that it isn’t his fault for wanting to help protect.” 

 

Keith giggles a bit at the mention of his brother’s stubbornness. 

 

“Focusing back though, we are all in deep shit.” Keith winces at Pidge’s harsh tone. 

 

“Agreed. What information was in those files?” Allura places a hand over her heart in an attempt to soothe the rapid beating organ. 

 

“Name, age, and soulmates were with our pictures. There were also medical records and various reports we’ve filled out in order to serve with this station.” Ok, the medical records and soulmates might be a problem. Everything else might not be. 

 

“So no addresses then?” Pidge shakes their head, making Allura sigh in relief. “Alright, then nobody needs to worry about getting a visit.”

 

Shiro comes back in just as Allura finishes speaking. 

 

“Shiro, are you feeling better?” Shiro shakes his head and leans into Adam. 

 

“Not really. I’ve completely failed my team and now two people I’m supposed to protect from Lotor are in even more danger.” Adam frowns at Shiro and tilts his head up to give him a kiss. 

 

“None of that, Shiro.” Shiro sighs, burying his face into his soulmate’s neck so he can escape the world for a few seconds. 

 

“Shiro, you didn’t fail us. We all fell for Ina’s act.” Adam smiles at Keith, allowing the younger man to get close so he can rub Shiro’s back. 

 

“I’ve got an idea and I know you guys will hate it, but it might be the only choice we’ve got.” All eyes fall on Allura. 

 

“Well, know you have our ears at the very least.” Allura nods and looks at the computer screen, where Ina’s profile is still sitting. 

 

“Keith and I will go meet with Lotor, James, and Lance. We’re their soulmates, so they wouldn’t harm us.” Keith looks hesitant, but motions for Allura to continue. 

 

“Once that’s done, we’ll be able to identify who’s involved with who. Keith.” Allura blushes a bit. “How charming can you be? Or at least act?” 

 

Shiro brings his face out of Adam’s chest just to gasp at Allura’s question. 

 

“Allura, what are you thinking?” Allura sighs before walking forward, hugging Keith’s arm and looking addressing Shiro’s question. 

 

“You saw how touchy Lance and James were at the restaurant that night. They love each other, even if they’re terrible people. If Keith can appeal to their love they now have for him, they won’t be able to deny him anything.” Keith bites the inside of his cheek. He knows where this is going. 

 

“We can both wear wires or someone can be stationed near out meeting place. All Keith has to do is ask what James and Lance have done in the past and we’ll have a solid confession. More than enough evidence to make any arrests.” Adam nods his head in understanding as Shiro contemplates on whether or not he’s willing to let his younger brother and one of his best friends risk a move like that. 

 

“What if something goes wrong?” Allura huffs and pulls out Keith’s gun from its holster. 

 

“I said we should meet up with them, not that we shouldn’t be armed.” Keith chuckles a bit as Allura examines the weapon in her hands. 

 

“As dangerous as this is, I agree. It might be the only way we can get all three crime lords behind bars.” Shiro looks to Adam in shock. 

 

“Adam, something could go wrong. This is Lotor we’re talking about. With James and Lance, there’s no telling how ma-” Adam interrupts Shiro’s next words with a chaste kiss. 

 

“I know that as well as the next person, honey.” Adam leans back a bit, but remains close. “But like Allura said, this is the only choice we have. We don’t have a location to search and we have limited people we could look for.”

 

Shiro looks from Allura to Keith, seeing their determination, and sighs.

 

“Fine.” Allura smiles and hugs Keith’s side. “You guys can meet up, but you take weapons, pepper spray, extra handcuffs, and Pidge? We need wires.” 

 

Pidge, who’s still a bit shocked at how easily Shiro agreed to this, shakes their head. 

 

“The chip on Allura’s and Keith’s teeth have a record setting, just in case the chip needs out be taken out for tracking purposes.” Pidge grabs their backpack and searches through it to find the tablet controlling the chips. 

 

“Here we go.” Pidge turns it on before looking at everyone else. “As soon as you guys are ready, send a signal. I’ll turn the chip on and we’ll be good.” 

 

Allura and Keith look at each other before looking at Shiro. 

 

“Soooo, how do we communicate with Lotor? Or Lance and James?” Ah yes, the one problem that no one considered until now. 

 

“Uuuuh….” Shiro looks to Pidge, who shakes their head. 

 

“They don’t really have a territory they hang around, so our best guess would be to call them directly.” Shiro sighs and tries to think of a plan before his phone rings. 

 

“Captain Shirogane speaking.” A few moments of silence pas before Shiro’s facial expression changes from concentrated to murderous. 

 

“What?!” Pidge exits out of Ina’s profile, prepared to type in any location that Shiro needs for them to look up. 

 

“We’ll be right over!” Shiro hangs up and takes a deep breath. 

 

“Lotor and some of his men showed up at Allura’s hospital and took a young nurse hostage.” Allura gasps and cover her mouth. No, no, no, no, please no. 

 

“Her name was Romelle.” Allura cries out. 

 

“She was my assistant nurse!” Keith hugs her to his chest as she cries. He knew Romelle, she was always friendly and sweet whenever he went to get his shattered mark checked out. 

 

“Lotor has her and proposed a deal on his way out.” Adam hugs Shiro protectively. “He said that he’ll give her back, alive, if both you and Keith go to meet him at The Silent Devil where we sat that night.” 

 

Allura sobs for a few more moments before nodding her head and bringing Keith’s gun up. 

 

“Keith, I don’t mean to sound bitchy or demanding, but I am keeping this with me.” Keith nods and rubs Allura’s back. 

 

“I’ve got several blades hidden in my jacket. I’ll be fine.” Allura sniffs a bit before resting her head on Keith’s chest. 

 

“Yeah, anyone who messes with Keith will get the ever living fuck shanked out of them.” Pidge’s statement has Keith and Shiro giggling lightly. 

 

“That’s true.” Shiro turns serious again. 

 

“Pidge, be prepared to activate those chips. Adam, stay here with them. Officer Kolivan told me that he and the other officers are driving to the restaurant to prepare for receiving Romelle.” Adam sighs at the idea of staying here, but doesn't fight Shiro on it. He knows that someone has to stay with Pidge. 

 

“Keith, Allura, I’ll come with you to grab Romelle and see her out safely. Once she’s with Kolivan, I’ll come back in for you guys.” Keith nods while Allura glares at the ground. 

 

“I swear to all things holy, I will end Lotor.” Shiro frowns a bit. Allura talking about murder? 

 

Just how far has she truly been pushed? By her own soulmate, no less. 

 

“Wait for him to attack first. Then I can vouch that it was self defense with the chips and we don’t have to go through the whole legal system.” Allura nods grimly at Pidge before stepping back and grabbing Keith’s hand. 

 


	11. Keith's Been Taken!

Shiro parks across the street and scans the line of police cars to try and spot Kolivan. 

 

“Captain! Thank goodness you’re here.” Shiro nods at Kolivan and fills him in on the plan. Of course, in fear for Keith’s and Allura’s safety, he protests and tries to offer another solution. 

 

Unfortunately, Shiro isn’t having it. Romelle is running out of time. 

 

“Come on guys, I’m right here with you.” Allura nods and clenches her fists while Keith places his hands in his jacket pockets. 

 

“We’ll be here to receive Romelle and provide backup. Good luck.” Kolivan watches the three enter the restaurant with a worried look. Lotor is quite the devil himself for putting anyone through this. 

 

“Lotor! We’re here, just like you asked!” Allura rushes into the back as Romelle starts to scream into her gag. 

 

“Release her!” Lotor chuckles and slowly turns around, making Keith and Allura gasp. 

 

The entirety of his right eye has a nasty looking bruise covering the skin, his lip is cut up, and his face looks swollen. Keith bets that if he saw Lotor’s bare body, he’d see even more bruises. Maybe even signs of a broken bone. 

 

“What happened?” Lotor licks his cut lips, making Keith wince. How Allura’s able to keep staring at her beat up soulmate is beyond either Keith or Shiro. 

 

“Not much, my dear.” Lotor pulls out his gun, which he didn’t bother to hide in the first place. “Just got into a disagreement with James and Lance a couple days ago.” 

 

Keith almost steps forward at the mention of his soulmates, but Shiro puts his arm in front of him. Either to shield him or stop him from moving, it’s anyone’s guess. 

 

“Let Romelle go. Keith and I have come, as requested.” Loto clicks his tongue before letting the muzzle of the gun rests against Romelle’s head. 

 

“I don’t remember requesting the captain.” Allura looks at Romelle with fear in her eyes. 

 

“Shiro’s only here to make sure Romelle gets out safely. We didn’t know if you’ve hurt her or not.” Lotor regards Keith’s reasoning with a blank face before sighing and pulling at Romelle’s shoulder. 

 

“I suppose that’s fair.” When Romelle goes to stand, she’s harshly pushed, almost making her stumble.

 

“Romelle!” Keith dives forward to catch her, smiling when she look at him for reassurance.

 

“Give her to Shiro. You two and I have business to discuss.” Allura unties Romelle quickly before pushing her to Shiro. 

 

“Both of you need to go. We’ll be fine.” Shiro, with the plan in mind, nods his head and starts to gently guide Romelle out of the room. 

 

But not before she can hug Allura and Keith close, apologizing over and over or not being able to stop Lotor. 

 

“Why did you want Keith here?” Lotor doesn’t answer Allura’s question until Shiro and Romelle have left his sight. 

 

“Lance and James backed out of our deal for a reason.” Allura pushes Keith behind her as Lotor plays with his gun. 

 

He may have a protective vest on, but that doesn’t mean he’s completely safe from a bullet. Allura knows that Lotor won’t shoot if she’s in the way. 

 

“They made the mistake of letting that reason slip.” Keith and Allura stare at Lotor, trying to predict his next move. 

 

Until Keith’s grabbed from behind. 

 

“Keith!” Allura tries to grab onto him, only to have someone push her back. 

 

“Let him go!” Keith grunts as someone tries to force his arms behind his back. This is where having hidden blades comes in handy.

 

“Keith!” Keith manages a clean cut to his assailants wrist before being punched in the face by the man who pushed Allura. 

 

“Leave him alone!” Allura swings her leg up, kicking Keith’s puncher right between the legs. 

 

Even Lotor winces at the fury behind her kick.

 

“You bitch!” Allura screams and brings her knee up as Keith’s attacker charges at her. 

 

She ends up kneeing him in the chin because of how he’s hunched over. The position one normally takes after being kicked where the sun don’t shine. 

 

“Allura!” As the poor man groans and coughs, Keith comes up behind him to cut behind his knee, making said man drop. 

 

“Come on!” Keith grabs Allura’s wrist and attempts to rub, only to get hit in the back with a chair. A wooden one. 

 

Right, guy with slashed wrist is still alive. If only for a few more minutes. 

 

“Keith!” Keith leans against Allura as his back protests against the harsh hit. 

 

“Ok, now that just wasn’t cool!” Lotor shoots at his own crew member before pointing the gun at Keith, who’s leaning against Allura. 

 

“I will fire and he will die if you two don’t come with me. Quietly and obediently.” Allura glares and hisses, but follows Lotor out the back anyway. 

 

Keith's head is still vulnerable, so she has no choice. 

 

“Allura! Keith!” Lotor looks up at the sound of Shiro’s voice. 

 

“I thought I told you I only wanted Keith and Allura!” Shiro glares, growling at how Lotor’s got his gun aimed at his little brother’s head. 

 

“Even if you manage to take me down, there are plenty of officers outside. We’ve got the building surrounded, just like a few nights ago!” Keith and Allura look at each other as Shiro shouts at Lotor. Wasn’t Lotor unconscious for the retreat that night? 

 

Huh, must’ve slipped Shiro’s mind. 

 

“I’m not looking to fight you and do you really think I came here with only two of my own men? Certainly not, I have a group of ten more waiting outside, with the rest waiting for my command to come here.” Keith looks from Allura to Lotor, weighing his options. 

 

What he’s about to do will surely get him killed. By Lotor’s hand or Allura’s later on, it doesn’t matter. It isn’t about him right now. 

 

“Shiro, catch!” Keith stands up (painfully) and pushes Allura roughly. 

 

The next scene is a bit of a blur as Allura lands in Shiro’s arms. Lotor’s gun is still pointed at Keith’s head, but now, Shiro’s got his own out, which is pointed at Lotor. 

 

“You shoot me, you harm Allura as well. You’re not stupid, Captain Shirogane.” Shiro makes eye contact with Keith, they both know Lotor’s got a point. 

 

Keith will get shot and killed if someone doesn’t come up with a plan in 0.01 seconds!

 

“Maybe I’ll make it easier then!” Allura, remembering that she still has Keith’s gun, brings it up and points it to her own forehead. 

 

The entire room seems to freeze at that. Allura’s glaring, hate filled eyes pointed directly at Lotor, unblinking and unwavering. Meanwhile, Keith and Shiro are staring at her in shock. She wouldn’t really do it, right? This is all part of a very convincing plan, it must be. Allura wouldn’t actually kill herself for Lotor…..would she?

 

“Allura, what are you doing?” Allura sends Keith a desperate look before glaring at Lotor again. 

 

“You’re correct, if Shiro shoots you, then I too will be harmed.” Allura shuts her eyes for a second before opening them again, tears falling down her cheeks. “But Keith’s life means more to me than my own! And it certainly means more to me than yours could ever!” 

 

Keith blushes as Allura’s statement while Lotor panics. 

 

“My dear, please, no!” Lotor redirects his gun to the floor in hopes that it’ll get Allura to drop her own. “We can talk this out!” 

 

“Talk this out? Let me remind you, darling, you’re the one who made to attack first!” Keith and Shiro flinch at the tone Allura uses when saying ‘darling.’ It’s so sarcastic it hurts. 

 

“Very well Allura, you win.” Lotor throws his gun across the room and kneels down to help Keith up.

 

“Keith!” Allura drops the gun and runs to him, only for Lotor to kick her back. 

 

“I won’t kill your precious Keith.” Lotor spins and kicks Keith to the wall, hitting his temple in the process. “But Lance and James still need to pay for their treachery!” 

 

Some of the various hidden knives in Keith’s clothing fall out, scattering across the ground. When Keith tries to grab one, his vision starts to blur. After a few moments, his vision goes completely dark, his body slumping over. A hit to the temple is not a good thing to recieve after being hit with a chair (even if the chair only hit his back). 

 

“Keith!” Shiro runs towards Keith, only for Lotor to tackle him to the ground. He grabs for one of keith’s knives and holds it to Shiro’s face. 

 

“Don’t move!” Shiro glares, but does as Lotor asks. He won’t be able to save Keith if he dies or loses an eye. 

 

“Lotor, stop this!” Lotor ignores Allura’s screeching in favor of standing up and rushing to Keith. 

 

While he walks towards the back door, blade to Keith’s throat, Allura helps Shiro up. 

 

“I won’t kill him!” Lotor yells in rage. “Lance and James must pay though! I think this’ll do just nicely!” 

 

“No!” Allura screams and cries out as Lotor walks out of the restaurant with an unconscious Keith in his arms. 

 

When he reaches his car, some of his men hold the door open for him as he sets Keith inside. 

 

“Oh you poor boy.” Lotor coos and brings a hand up to stroke Keith’s face. “There’s so much I’m going to do to you. It’s not your fault though, just your soulmates.”

 


	12. Fuck It! We Need Lance and James!

Keith wakes up with a groan, not daring to open his eyes until his head starts to clear up. 

 

“Hello Keith, sleep well?” Keith growls low in his throat as he opens his eyes and narrows them at Lotor. 

 

He’s in a what looks to be an operating room, with his hands tied to a hook. So he’s hanging then, lovely. Like he totally wanted to be exposed to Lotor in such a way. 

 

“Can’t say I did, unfortunately.” Lotor chuckles a bit before standing up and walking towards Keith. 

 

“You know, I never wanted to hurt you.” Keith hisses as Lotor runs a hand along his chest. 

 

Bare chest, he corrects himself. Seem that Lotor took it upon himself to remove his shirt. What a creep. And he wonders why Allura broke up with him. 

 

“But Lance and James? Oh, I want to hurt them so badly.” Keith looks at the ground before gritting his teeth as Lotor grips his chin. 

 

“Unfortunately for me, going after them is suicide.” Keith glares at Lotor. “So I had to settle for going after their soulmate.” 

 

Lotor lets Keith’s chin go to walk to the table in the room, Keith eyeing him cautiously. 

 

“Now that I’ve gotten my explanation out of the way…” Lotor picks up a Cat’o Nines Tail Whip and smirks at Keith. “...lets have some fun.” 

 

Keith gulps, but allows no fear to show. When the first whip comes down on his chest, he bites his lip harshly. He’s been through worse pain, he can last through this. 

 

Another crack sounds throughout the room. 

 

Or so he hopes. 

 

**With Allura and the others**

 

“Pidge!” Pidge looks up from where they’re following Keith’s signal to see Allura rushing in, crying her eyes out. 

 

“I heard what happened. Adam felt a bit of that tackle.” Shiro winces and kisses Adam’s cheek in apology before focusing on the tablet in Pidge’s hand. 

 

“Please tell me you have people following this.” Pidge shakes their head with a sad look. 

 

“If we follow this now, then Lotor will just send us on a wild goose chase and we’ll never get Keith.” Adam hugs Shiro tightly as the other man covers his eyes. “As much as I hate to say it, our best bet is waiting until he settles before following. At least then, we’re not following him aimlessly and giving him more time with Keith.” 

 

“Oh Adam!” Adam grunts a bit as Shiro hugs him tightly, starting to sob into his shirt.

 

“He has Keith, Adam! Lotor has my baby brother!” Adam rubs Shiro’s back while narrowing his eyes. Shiro’s never been this shaken up before. 

 

Granted, they’ve never had one of their own fall to Lotor before, but still. Shiro’s shaking so much….and his tears are coming down so quickly….

 

“Something's happening!” Adam looks up and pushes the back of Shiro’s head to keep his soulmate’s head in his chest. “His signal’s gone!” 

 

“Lotor must’ve gotten to his destination. There are probably firewalls surrounding that building, must be interfering with the chip’s connection.” Pidge tries to work a little magic with the tablet, but comes up with nothing but static and glitches. “I’ve got an idea!” . 

 

“Come on, come on, come on…..where’d that fucking file go…?!” Pidge types a few things into their computer before scrolling around. 

 

“Where the fuck is that-?! Here!” Adam tilts his head as Pidge pulls up Ina’s file. 

 

“I saw a number here. Let’s hope it works!” Allura lays a hand on Pidge’s shoulder as they pull out their phone to type in the number. 

 

“Pidge, I hate to make things worse, but Lance and James left Lotor’s side. That’s why he wanted Keith. To hurt them.” Pidge looks at Allura before shaking their head and pressing call. 

 

“Well if they really want Keith safe and not dead, then they’ll tell us where to find that motherfucker!” Allura’s eyes set in a determined gaze as Pidge waits for the caller to pick up. 

 

Of course, whoever talks will be on speaker. 

 

“Hello? Who is it?” Pidge growls and gestures for Allura to stand back a bit. 

 

“I am Agent Holt and I demand to speak with your asshole of a boss!” Allura winces and Adam squeezes Shiro tighter. 

 

Pidge’s anger is pretty justified, but shouting at Ina might make her want to hang up. 

 

“Why would I let you speak to them in this mood?”

 

Called it. 

 

“Listen here you fucker, I’m in no mood for games! Keith was just kidnapped and we really need Lance and James to help find him before he’s dead!” That did it.  

 

“Give me a second!” Pidge crosses their arms as the sound of shuffling and static come from their phone before jumping a bit at the volume of Lance’s voice. 

 

“What?! How did Keith get taken?! Weren’t you guys protecting him?!” Pidge winces and covers their ears. The combination of volume and the following ringing sound that comes from the phone isn’t helping. 

 

“Lotor took a hostage from Allura’s hospital and bargained with us: her safe return for Keith and Allura.” Adam refuses to let Shiro turn around. He’d only yell and cry. 

 

“Keith pushed me back to Shiro before Lotor could take both of us.” Some more shuffling is heard before James speaks. 

 

“Where are you guys?” Pidge rolls their eyes. 

“At the station dumbass, where else would we be?” Some muffled voices and the sound of slamming doors are heard. 

 

“We’ll be there in five minutes.” A beep sound rings through the room, telling everyone that James hung up. 

 

“Did they say five minutes?” Adam looks down to see Shiro’s calmed down a bit. His cheeks are flush, red, and his eyes are swollen, but he’s only sniffing a bit. No more tears. 

 

“I can’t even bring myself to worry about the people they’ll probably run over by breaking the speed limit.” Shiro smiles into Adam’s chest. The joke is kind of funny. 

 

“We should go out front then.” Allura checks the magazine to her gun before running outside. Pidge, Adam, and Shiro following her after picking up spares from the weapons room. 

 

“They weren’t joking when they said five minutes.” A van screeches to a halt in front of the four, doors opening only a second after. 

 

“What are you staring at? Get your asses in here!” Shiro’s the first to follow James’ order, hopping in and taking a seat in the back. 

 

“Hunk! Let’s go!” Hunk nods with a scowl before driving towards Lotor’s three story warehouse. His grip on the steering wheel gets tighter as he thinks about James and Lance’s plan. 

 

“Alright, listen up! I know you guys hate us and all, but frankly right now, I don’t give a fuck. I want Keith alive as much as you do, so keep quiet and pay attention.” Pidge glares at Lance, but does as requested and doesn’t say a word as Lance pulls up some schematics on the building where Keith’s being held. 

 

“I’ve already gone over this with our own crew on our way here, so it’s just you guys.” Lance points to a section of the building. “This is where we’ll have Ryan, Nadia, and Hunk enter. They’re main job is to create a diversion so Shiro, Adam, Ina, and Pidge can come up over here….”

 

Lance points to a second on the right side of his previous one, which is marked in red. 

 

“....and help with the defense from the right. Ryan, Hunk, and Nadia will mostly be dealing with the first wave of guys to come stop us. So that leaves most of the second half to you.” Shiro nods in understanding as Allura crosses her arms. 

 

“And where will I go?” Lance and James share a glance before Lance zooms into what Allura presume to be Lotor’s quarters. If the labelling is anything to go by. 

 

“You’ll join James and I in getting Keith back.” This is where the protest starts. 

 

“Why should we trust you?” 

 

“Yeah! How do we know you won’t just take Keith for yourselves?!” 

 

“That is a terrible idea!”

 

“You’ll just hurt Keith more!”

 

James loses his head: “Would you all just shut up! We get it, we’ve done bad things, but don’t you dare accuse us of laying a hand o-Ack!” James brings his arms up to hug his midsection as a stinging pain begins to build. 

 

“What’s happening?” Ina screams as Lance hugs James close, wincing himself as he too feels it. . 

 

“Guys, that’s not his pain.” Allura covers her mouth before bringing Pidge close to her side and away from Nadia. 

 

“What does that mean?” As Allura answers Nadia, James grunts while burying his head in Lance’s shirt. 

 

“It means that Lotor’s begun his torture.” Allura makes eye contact with Keith. “James and Lance are feeling an echo of Keith’s pain.” 

 

Everyone’s eyes widen. Everyone’s, except for Allura, Shiro, and Adam, who only glare at the floor of the van. 

 

“Then we don’t have much time.” James grunts and sits up, the pain starting to subside. 

 


	13. Get Keith Away From Lotor

Hunk pulls up right to the back of the warehouse, yelling to the others when the van’s stopped moving. 

 

“Alright guys, remember the plan.” Lance and James open the back doors, gently pushing everyone out. 

 

“Lotor’s the only one in his crew allowed to have a gun, so expect random things being used as weapons. Wood planks, crobars, slingshots, machetes, stuff like that.” Shiro and his team nod at Ryan before following James and Lance to their positions. 

 

“Here, take this.” Lance hands Shiro a watch. “It’ll make a beeping sound once Ryan and his group have gotten into the building.” 

 

Shiro nods and kicks the door in, steeping in quickly and pointing his gun in front of him. 

 

“We don’t have time to be cautious, just move!” Adam glares as James shoves Shiro, but doesn’t say anything. Only grabs Shiro’s wrist and gently pulls his soulmate forward. 

 

“Ok, once the watch goes off, wait 10 minutes before going to help. Trust me, it’ll work.” The faces that Lance gets in return expresses just how much distrust Shiro and his team have in him. But for Keith’s sake, they’ll play this game. 

 

“Allura, you come with us. We need to find the staircase, using the elevator would just be stupid.” Allura nods, but quietly whispers a wonder. 

 

“I doubt Lotor has stopped his torture, why don’t you feel anymore echoes?” James looks at Lance and shugs before opening a door and starting to run up the stairs. 

 

“I do still feel them, but they’re growing weaker every minute.” Allura’s expression turns grim. She knows what Keith’s doing, she taught him how to do it. 

 

“He’s blocking his side of the bond from you guys.” Lance and James pause to gasp at Allura. “I taught him how when I first broke away from Lotor, though it would come in handy someday.” 

 

**With Keith and Lotor**

 

“I find it adorable that you’re still trying to silence yourself.” Keith wants to object, he’s been whimpering, hissing, and panting in pain.  

 

“I must say, your resilience is quite impressive.” Keith hisses as Lotor runs a finger over one of the bright red welts on his back. 

 

“In fact, had this been an interrogation, I would actually be challenged if I tried to break you.” Keith bites his bottom lip and allows a small grin to form. As twisted as it is, Lotor’s declaration is a compliment. 

 

“You’d never crack no matter what I did to you, would you Keith?” Keith’s eyes water as that cursed whip hits his back, but he keeps his tears in. 

 

“Good thing it’s not you I’m aiming to break, now is it?” Keith shuts his eyes as his back is whipped again. 

 

“Wonder how they must be feeling, the echoes of pain should be noticeable by now.” Lotor brings the whip down upon Keith’s chest one more time before admiring his work. 

 

Keith’s upper torso is littered with different shades of red lines. Some long enough to go from one shoulder to his hip, while others are pretty short. There’s no blood, thank goodness (cause Lotor would really hate to have to spend time cleaning that up), but bruising does start to make its appearance around some marks. 

 

Against Keith’s pale skin, Lotor decides, the marks look beautiful. 

 

“They can’t feel.” Keith mumbles. 

 

Lotor frowns from lack of understanding, gripping Keith’s cheeks to bring the boy’s eyes to his own. 

 

“What was that?” Keith takes a few deep breaths, preparing himself for the hell he’s about to suffer from admitting this.

 

“They can’t feel a thing. None of this is affecting them.” Lotor narrows his eyes and squeezes Keith’s face tighter, making Keith flinch.

 

“And how do you know? You can only feel the pain I inflict onto you.” Keith chuckles a bit, closing his eyes in remembrance. 

 

“Allura taught me how to block my side of a soulmate bond years ago, during her first few months of running away from you.” Lotor gasps and releases Keith’s face. “I’m not perfect, but for now, the pain they feel is weak.”

 

Keith glares at Lotor: “And it gets weaker every moment that passes by.” 

 

Lotor’s eyes widen at the information before he starts to laugh, darkly might Keith add. 

 

“How very charming. My beloved has found a way to isolate herself from me and teaches others how to do the same.” Keith grunts as Lotor unexpectedly slaps him in the face. 

 

“I should’ve known.” Lotor brings the whip back to the table. 

 

“Guess I’ll have to try something a bit more….intense.” Keith glares at Lotor’s back as the man fishes through his instruments.    
  


“I’ve been training my mind with meditation exercises and Allura’s help. No matter what you do to me, I’ll block James and Lance from feeling it’s whole effect.” Lotor hums in amusement. 

 

“Shall we test that theory?” Keith continues to glare before gaspin as Lotor turns around to reveal his next instrument: a scalpel. 

 

“You like blades, don’t you?’ Keith gulps, but refuses to allow Lotor to have the satisfaction of seeing fear in his eyes. 

 

“Your jacket was practically littered with them when we searched it.” Keith gruble sa bit before sucking in a breath when Lotor lightly brushes the blunt side against Keith’s face. Right under his eye. 

 

“Since I admire your skill in tolerating pain, I’ll start nice.” Keith bites his lip as Lotor redirects the knife to his stomach, tracing an invisible path along his hip, to his back. 

 

“Let’s see if I can get you to squeal.” Keith shuts his eyes and prepares for the pain, only for the door to slam open as Lotor presses the tip near his shoulder blade. 

 

“Lotor, drop the knife!” Lotor hisses as Lance screams at him, reaching a hand around to grip Keith’s neck so he can press the blade into Keith’s back. 

 

It’s risky for Keith to move, Lotor’s scalpel could carve a chunk out of him if he does. 

 

“You two are just in time!” Lance glares and raises his gun, eyes trained on the figure behind Keith. 

 

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Lotor smirks and tilts his head. 

 

“Really? How do you propose you’d stop me?” Lance, eyes still narrowed and trained on Lotor, makes a ‘enter’ motion with his other hand. 

 

“I have something you want.” Keith and Lotor both gasp as Allura is brought into the room. She looks like she’s got her hands cuffed behind her, while hissing and struggling in Lance’s hold. 

 

“Allura!” “My darling!” 

 

Lotor throws the scalpel towards the table, but makes no move to step forward in fear of Lance firing his weapon. 

 

“How does a trade sound? Sound fair?” Lotor looks from Allura to the hook holding Keith’s hand and nods his head. 

 

“Give me a moment.” Lance flicks his gun, a signal that Lotor should be quick. 

 

“Hold still!” Keith whimpers as Lotor roughly unties his hands and grabs his shoulder, the welts under Lotor’s palm starting to burn. 

 

“Hey! Be careful! If you damage him anymore, then we’ll damage her!” Keith lets the tears he’s been keeping in fall. 

 

He failed to keep Allura away from Lotor, one of the people he promised he’d protect. He never breaks his promises. 

 

“Bring Keith over here now” Lance keeps his gun trained on Lotor, but gestures with his head for James to push Allura forward. 

 

“Steady Lotor, I’m the one with a weapon here.” Lotor growls at Lance, but only focuses on making sure Keith doesn’t fall on his way to James. 

 

When he’s within arm’s reach, James hand springs forward to grip Keith’s wrist. A gentle tug has Keith falling into Allura, who catches him, revealing she’s not cuffed. 

 

“Wha-?” Allura shushes Keith with a soft look in her eye. She leans forward and while it looks like she’s only kissing his forehead, she’s whispering something to him: “Please just go with James and Lance. I’ll take care of Lotor once and for all.” 

 

Keith shakes his head, but Allura only pushes him towards James, mouthing the words, ‘trust me’. 

 

Keith doesn't want to leave her, but he knows he needs to trust her. 

 

“Allura.” Allura glares at Lotor as he speaks her name. 

 

“Bring Keith out of here. I think that Lotor and I need to have some….personal time together.” Keith flinches as James hands run over the various marks on his body. 

 

“Alright. We’re done here then.” Keith whimpers in protest as James picks him up bridal style since his legs don’t want to listen anymore. 

 

“Allura….please…..” Keith reaches behind James in an attempt to get to Allura. 

 

“I can’t…..I can’t leave you. My promise….” Allura smiles sadly at Keith, blowing him a kiss. 

 

“You kept your promise, Keith. You saved me.” Allura turns to face lotor just as Lance and James remove Keith completely from the room. “It’s time for me to help save you.” 

 

“Allura…..” Keith’s whimper is shushed by James, who cradles Keith’s head to his chest. 

 

“Hush my love, we’ve got a plan.” Keith tries to look over James shoulder, but Lance holds his face. 

 

“Trust us.” Keith knows that logically he shouldn’t. Seeing the rose starting to form on his right hand though, makes it hard for him to protest further.

 


	14. Taking Lotor Down

“I’ve said that I could never love you for what you’ve done and I meant it.” Allura slaps away Lotor’s arms as he attempts to hug her. 

 

“I may be trapped with you forever now, but I will never love you.” Lotor growls at being pushed away and settles for grabbing Allura’s wrists and wrestling her into the bed.

 

“I think I can change your mind.” Allura shakes her head and growls, bringing her knee up when Lotor reaches for the waistband of her pants. 

 

“I know you can’t!” Lotor hisses as Allura’s knee hits his stomach and rips her shirt open when his attempt to remove her pants fail. 

 

She screams and kicks Lotor back with her bent leg, forcing him back a good few steps.

 

“You’re a monster!” Allura uses one hand to hold her shirt together while her other hand reaches behind her to grab her hidden gun. 

 

“You won’t do it. You need me to live.” Allura glares at Lotor’s smirk. 

 

“You wouldn’t go that low, Allura. You’re not like me in any way.” Allura’s gaze softens as Lotor stands up, his voice going several octaves deeper. 

 

It’s the voice he used when they first made love. 

 

“Come now darling, stop all of this nonsense.” Lotor walks forward and gently presses the gun muzzle down. 

 

“Forgive me, Allura. I promise to never harm another family again.” Allura does nothing to stop Lotor as he cups her cheek, bringing her closer. 

 

“Please, forgive me for what I’ve done to us.” Allura hums and allows herself to enjoy one last kiss from her soulmate. 

 

“Even if I could do that….” Allura quickly pulls her gun back up. “....I could never forget what you’ve done to my friends. Especially Keith.” 

 

Lotor roars as Allura shoots him in the shoulder, kneeling down and covering the shot in pain. 

 

“You-! You!” Allura blows the muzzle when a bit of smoke comes from it and places her gun back in its pocket so she can take out her set of cuffs. 

 

“Don’t struggle. It’ll only hurt you more.” Lotor shouts as his arms are roughly pulled behind his back, his wrists cuffed together. The cuffs themselves are tight against his skin. 

 

Allura’s version of a precaution to make sure he won’t try and struggle out of the cuffs. 

 

“Now move. We’re using the elevator, so be thankful.” Lotor scowls, but does as asked. 

 

When he and Allura make it to the first floor, he stares at the unconscious bodies of his crew members with disgust. 

 

“I see that I’ve hired the wrong men to be part of my little family.” Allura pushes Lotor forward, Shiro and Adam coming up to Lotor’s sides. 

 

“Yeah, these guys may be bulk, but there’s no brains.” Nadia sneers at Lotor while helping Ina limp out of the building. 

 

“Then rest assured, next time, there will be brains!” Lotor growls, but silences himself when Adam punches his stomach. 

 

‘That’s for messing with my little Keith.’ Shiro looks at Adam with shock and love for defending his little brother. “There won’t be a next time, Lotor. We’ll all help to make sure of that.” 

 

Lotor groans as he’s pulled up roughly and forced to walk, but chuckles a bit at the reveal. 

 

“You intend to kill me?” Adam scoffs while Shiro shakes his head. 

 

“No, but we do intent to place you in a prison we know you’ll never escape from.” When Lotor raises an eyebrow, Shiro whispers one name: “Angel Peaks Mental Asylum”. 

 

Lotor gulps and shakes his head, pushing against Allura. 

 

“Don’t you dare!” Adam and Shiro smile at each other while Allura smirks wickedly. 

 

“I’m not insane!” Ina and Nadia laugh at the while Ryan pitches in his own input. 

 

“Maybe not, but with you there, we can get an assurance that you’ll never escape.” Lotor glares at Ryan. “Or try to take your own life.” 

 

Lotor scoffs: “Only cowards do that.” 

 

Shiro, who’s been with Keith during his suicidal period, takes that quite offensively. 

 

“No.” Shiro stands in front of Lotor, hands on his hips and scowl in place. “People who don’t get what they need and lose all sense of living do that. From where I’m standing, your case isn’t too far from that.” 

 

Lotor furrows his brow, but doesn’t argue. He doesn’t fancy getting punched in the face. 

 

“Allura, what’s with your shirt?” Allura blushes a bit as she addresses Pidge. Lotor smirks, but loses the look when Pidge slaps his leg. 

 

“Lotor tried to rape me.” Everyone gasps while Pidge walks forward to punch Lotor in the stomach. For a second time in under five minutes. 

 

“First you take one of my best friends, then you torture him, now you try to rape another?” Lotor tries not to look down at the short ball of fury in front of him. “Shiro, I believe Lotor may need a trip to the hospital before being put in Angel Peaks.” 

 

Shiro laughs a bit as the group reaches the van. 

 

“I don’t disagree with you.” Allura rips a piece of her already ripped shirt to act as a blindfold so Lotor can’t see his work done on Keith’s body. 

 

“How is he?” Shiro and Adam help move Lotor to the back while Pidge and Allura gather around James, who’s got Keith in his lap. 

 

“Lance and I tried breaking down the bond gently so he could feel all of our positivity.” James strokes Keith’s cheek. “I’m thinking all of our feelings trying to push into his mind at once was a bit much for him.” 

 

Allura rolls her eyes as Pdge pinches the bridge of their nose. Go figure. No shit that would be the result. 

 

“Tell your driver to drive us to the hospital I work at. Keith deserves to wake up in a bed after all he’s been through.” Lance goes to argue, but Ryan places a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. 

 

Allura has a point, no use fighting against her if they don’t want any of Keith’s marks to open and cause him more pain. 

 

“Fine. Hunk, to the hospital!” Hunk, when he enters through the drivers side, just assume that when Lance says ‘hospital’ he means ‘Allura’s hospital.’ Honestly, where else would he take them?

 

“On our way!” The van pulls away from the building as Shiro makes a quick call to the station to give them the address of the building and a set of simple orders. 

 

“Alright guys, Kolivan and his officers are heading over to the building as we speak. He’ll make sure everyone of Lotor’s crew is rounded up, then he’ll see that they’re put away for their crimes.” Pidge and Allura sigh in relief at the prospect of Lotor finally being done. 

 

Adam leans forward to give Shiro a kiss. 

 

“Nice job hun.” Shior blushes as Adam whispers in his ear, nibbling on the skin a bit. 

 

“Now that Lotor’s plan has been foiled and we got Keith back, there’s something we all need to consider….” Everyone knows where this is going, but Pidge still gestures with their hands. “....what do we do about them?” 

 

Lance and James hover over Keith protectively while Nadia and Ina look to Shiro’s team with disbelieving eyes. Are they really going to get arrested after volunteering to help rescue Keith, the baby brother of the team? 

 

Pidge prefers the term younger sibling, so they don’t consider themself a younger brother, that’s Keith’s title only.

 

“I don’t mean to undermine your knowledge regarding our activities.” All eyes focus on Ryan, who’s moved from Lance’s side to help secure Lotor down. “But I think you should take some matters into consideration before arresting us.” 

 

“No one asks to be born into the world of crime, agents. Those who are brave enough to leave usually wind up dead.” As Shiro listens, he looks between Keith and Ryan. 

 

His little brother knows all about what it’s like for life deal you bad cards. As such, Shiro never wanted to disappoint Keith by attacking someone in that exact place. 

 

“While I’m not saying that what we’ve done are forgivable, I am saying that we didn’t enjoy it. We did what we had to do to survive.” Nadia nods her head and adds her own little bit. 

 

“Some of the people we’ve covered for also lied to us. They said that the individuals they murdered were other criminals who didn’t pay off debt. We knew nothing about the murdered children.” Shiro stares at Keith before looking at the rest of his team. 

 

Some look convinced, others…..not so much. No one knows on whether or not they’re just being told a sob story or the truth. It could be either. 

 

“Shiro……” The captain gasps as Keith whimpers his name, crawling over to where his little brother is in James lap. 

 

“Keith, I’m here little buddy.” Keith takes a few deep breaths before opening his eyes a bit and holding out his arms. 

 

“Hug….?” Shiro wastes no time. 

 

He gently takes Keith from James arms and deposits Keith to his own lap. As he brushes through the black locks of Keith’s hair, Shiro starts to tear up. 

 

“I was so worried Keith.” Keith smiles and begins to tear up too, relieved that he’s alive.

 

“Shiro….I saw….” Shiro leans down as Keith attempts to whisper to him. 

 

“Saw what?” Keith licks his lips before finding more strength to speak. 

 

“James and Lance…..they never wanted it. Any of it.” Shiro nods and hugs Keith.

 


	15. Time to Face the Music

**The fews days of recovery (for everyone) later**

 

“Alright, so I’m giving you this cream to help with Keith’s skin during the healing process and Ina, you should be out of that ankle brace in three months.” Ina nods at Romelle, smiling at the blonde nurse’s positivity. 

 

“Allura, do you think you’ll come back to work soon or do you want some time?” Allura looks at where Keith’s sitting on his bed, then back to Romelle. 

 

“I’ll come back. I need to get my mind off of everything that’s just happened.” Romelle nods, but fixes Allura with a stern frown. 

 

“If you ever need a break, don’t hesitate to ask. I’ll be more than happy to cover any quick appointments.” Allura thanks Romelle before pulling the girl into a tight hug. 

 

“As for the rest of you: Ryan, be careful of your stitches when you bathe. Shiro and Adam? None of your cuts were infected and your bruises should be gone by tomorrow. Nadia, don’t even think about using your left hand for anything except maybe petting a dog or a cat.” 

 

As Romelle continues to speak, Keith closes his eyes and focuses on his bond. Shiro had promised him that Lance, James, and everyone on their team would get a second chance. Or, first, because they never really got a chance in the first place. 

 

With that in mind, he needs to get comfortable with the idea of being James and Lance’s soulmate. He’s seen how they react with each other. If he doesn’t accept the bond, it’ll be a hell of a time for him. 

 

“Keith?” Keith opens his eyes and shakes his head as Adam’s worried face comes into view. “Are you alright? Are you feeling dizzy?” 

 

“No, thank you for checking though. I’m just trying to reopen my side of the bond.” Adam nods his head before rubbing Keith’s forehead with his thumb. 

 

“It’s remarkable that Allura’s self taught on how to do that.” Keith nods and smiles appreciatively at Allura, who winks at him when she sees it.

 

“Other than that, you’re all good to go. Allura? I’ll see you tomorrow.” Allura offers Romelle one last hug. 

 

On their way out, Romelle makes sure to hug and thank Keith, Shiro, Adam, and Pidge for helping Allura through her Lotor themed hell. 

 

“We’re regrouping at the station.” Keith nods and piles into a car with his brother and his team while Lance and his team climb into their van. 

 

When they reach the station, suspicious looks are thrown towards the ban of ex criminals. No one will say anything after Shiro’s speech yesterday, but trust comes with time and patience. 

 

“Just as a recap: Lotor was sent to Angel peaks yesterday after being checked out and arrived exactly at 7:30PM. The members involved in his organization have been rounded up and sent to a maximum security prison, which they should arrive to today by noon. Allura, the shot you took has been declared one of self defense, so there’s no reason any of us should be questioned about it. Lance, James, you and your team will only be known as ex criminals in this department. Any talk about it outside, report it to me and I’ll settle it.” 

 

Lance and James smile at each other. They’re really getting out of that chaos. 

 

“If any of your previous connections try to contact you, report it to either me or any of my teammates. We’ll make a plan, gather evidence, and have them arrested.” A round of applause follows the end of Shiro’s debrief. 

 

“We can actually have normal lives now.” Keith grins as Ina and Nadia giggle with each other, Ryan watching the two girls with hidden amusement. 

 

“Enjoy it.” Ina and Nadia nod before practically jumping Keith. 

 

Sorry, carefully jumping Keith. All of them are injured, after all. 

 

“James, Lance….” The boys in question look Nadia’s way. “I think there’s one more matter that needs to be addressed.” 

 

Keith blushes and looks down, examining the markings on each hand. A black wolf head on his left and a beautiful, but thorny rose on his right.

 

“I believe you’re right. Shiro? Is there someplace we could talk privately?” The captain nods before leading everyone to the conference room. 

 

“Don’t worry too much, ok Keith? Just text me if it becomes too much, I’ll come running for you.” Keith nods, hugging everyone from his team and Allura before looking at his soulmates. 

 

Surprisingly, their team’s not as heavy with the encouragement. It’s there and there are  a few hugs passed around, but it’s mostly James and Lance being warned to behave. Whatever that means. 

 

‘Actually,’ Keith blushes a bit, ‘I know exactly what that means. Nevermind.’

 

“Be nice, don’t push too much, keep your hands off of each other and him until he’s comfortable…..” Lance hides behind James as Ina and Nadia take turns giving them warning. 

 

“Don’t flirt with him, just be honest with him.” Keith takes a seat and watches with amusement as James and Lance’s faces get really red. 

 

“I say nothing but the truth about those kinds of things! They just….sound like I’m flirting.” James chuckles at Lance’s lame attempt to defend himself and shoos his friends out of the room. 

 

“We know what to do, don’t worry. We have Keith now, we’re not going to scare him away.” Ryan nods and drags Hunk and Ina out of the room. Nadia exits with an ‘I’m watching you’ gesture.

 

“I find it funny that your friends warned and scolded you more than they congratulated you.” James pouts as Keith giggles. 

 

The sound is adorable, he can’t pull off his pout for long. 

 

“Well, we kind of have a past of not being able to keep our hands to ourselves.” Keith raises an eyebrow. 

 

“I know, I’ve known you guys for a long time. Or have you two forgotten all of those times you made me chase you across streets and buildings?” Lance laughs a bit nervously while James crosses his arms.

 

“Hey, you were cute and we wanted your attention, sue us.” Keith blushes and scratches the back of his head as James and Lance take a seat in front of him. 

 

“I don’t think that would look very good after I was one of the main encouragers of giving you guys a second chance.” James chuckles at the little joke. 

 

“I suppose so.” Keith nods and looks down at his hands. Today, he’s wearing his fingerless gloves. 

 

“Does it bother you?” Keith glances up to see Lance looking at him worriedly. “How fast this is all going, I mean.” 

 

That is….not what Keith expected as the first topic of discussion. 

 

“I’ll admit, I’m new to this. So I don’t really know what to expect.” Keith rubs his arm, thanking whatever gods they are that he doesn’t stutter. “I just got my block down, so my side of the bond should be noticeable now.” 

 

James nods and closes his eyes, focusing all of his energy in getting through Keith’s new energy. 

 

“I think I feel-” James gasps and kneels down on the floor, clutching his head as if in pain. 

 

Which, Keith supposes, he probably is. 

 

“James!” Lance dives down while Keiht calmly squats down. He knows from experience how much fast movement can further discombobulate someone with a headache. 

 

“What happened?” Keith leans down to tries and get a look at James’ eyes. 

 

“A lot of things Lance, a lot of things.” James slowly pulls himself up, opening his eyes once the pain has gone down. 

 

“I’m guessing you just felt some of my previous pain? The ones that I blocked?” James nods his head, hand still holding the side. 

 

“Lance, be prepared for when you connect with Keith. It doesn’t last long, but the first moment packs a punch. A mean one.” James looks at Lance seriously. 

 

“I’d get it over with now if I were you.” Lance sighs, but nods and closes his eyes to focus. 

 

Like James described, the first few moments are hell. How Keith kept this all to himself for as long as he did is beyond Lance’s guess. 

 

“You are officially the strongest person I know. Mentally, at least.” Keith blushes and shakes his head. 

 

“No, that’s Allura. She has to deal with Lotor.” James, while combing through Lance’s hair, raises a brow at Keith. 

 

“I disagree, but refuse to fight you on this matter.” Keith giggles and leans against his chair. Looks like they’re continuing this  conversation while sitting on the ground. 

 

“Back to my original question: speed, are we too fast?” 

 

Keith bites his bottom lip before shrugging: “I don’t know how to answer that. I’ve grown up my whole life mainly surrounded by my team and other criminals. Haven’t really had time to consider...this.” 

 

Keith twirls his fingers around the semi circle that the three are seated in. 

 

“Then ask your questions and we’ll do our best to answer them.” James sits up straight, but makes sure that Keith doesn’t feel towered over. 

 

“You sure? Some of them might be a bit…” Keith blushes as he searches for the right word. 

 

“Uncomfortable? I assure you, Keith, nothing that comes out of your mouth will be something I won’t answer.” James smiles encouragingly. “You may not get details, but we  will answer any question you have.” 

 

Keith nods and sits up straight as a sign of understanding and preparedness, “Alright, we’ll start easy then.” 

 


	16. Establishing a Relationship

By the time two hours have passed, Keith knows the story of James and lance’s childhood. Starting with who their parents were, how they grew up separately how they met at young ages, how navigated the criminal world, how they rose to where they were….it was a lot to take in. Especially when someone got emotional. Keith didn’t know how to comfort someone going through flashbacks like Lance or James, so he indulged in hand holding and whispering words of comfort. It seemed to work. 

 

“Alright, thanks for answering those questions, as haunting as some of the answers were.” Keith gives Lance a moment to recover from his fit a few moments ago before sighing. 

 

“These next questions might be a bit uncomfortable, so I remind you that you need to tell me if I go too far.” James rolls his eyes. He’s assured Keith multiple times that it’s fine, but the boy’s just so cautious. 

 

It’s awfully thoughtful, but also a bit annoying at times. 

 

“How far have you two gone?’ When Keith receives two confused looks, he clarifies with a blush painted across his cheeks. “In your relationship, I mean. I know how touchy you guys are and was curious.” 

 

Lance is all too happy to answer that question: “We’ve had sex before.” 

 

Keith’s eyes widen at the bluntness of Lance’s statement, but waits for the other to finish talking before asking his next question. 

 

“You already heard how we fooled around with others before we found each other. You can imagine how it went when we….uhhhh…..” Lance looks nervous to say this next part. 

 

“I believe the word you’re looking for, Lance, is fucked.” Lance squeaks and smacks the back of James head while Keith giggles. The fact that James said that with a straight face is too much. 

 

“How crude!” Keith laughs a bit before taking a few calming breaths. 

 

“It’s fine Lance. Have you ever heard Pidge? They can be worse than a sailor when it comes to swearing, you two haven’t even come close to bad.” Lance smiles at Keith, but smacks James shoulder one more time out of spite. 

 

“Anything else?” Keith nods and moves a bit closer. 

 

“Last question, promise. Then you guys can ask me stuff.” It scares Keith how James and Lance’s eyes light up at that. 

 

“How long have you guys been interested in me?” Keith hasn’t forgotten James comment about them wanting his attention. 

 

“Well, it started when we first saw you, as cheesy as it sounds. I mean, you were quiet, almost shy, but also deadly as hell. Your aura practically screamed delicacy and deadliness. It really interested me.” Keith nods at Lance before focusing on James. 

 

“While I’m not to going to lie and say that your appearance didn’t steal my attention on some level, I was more focused the awareness you had at all times and your caring nature for everyone around you. Keith, you protected people not just because it was your job, but because you wanted them to be safe. I admired that.” Keith blushes as James and Lace stare at him. 

 

“Basically, you were hot as hell and had an interesting personality. That’s what stole our attention.” James takes his turn to hit Lance’s shoulder. 

 

“Now, I believe it is our turn to ask questions?” Keith nods, nervous. He’d like to think he’s prepared, like James and Lance, to answer everything. Unfortunately, that’s just a hope and a guess, not a fact. 

 

“We know about your family past with Lotor and Shiro, we read it in your files. Sorry for the invasion of privacy.” Keith shrugs. It saves him from having to explain his story. 

 

“How far have you ever been with anybody?” James sighs at Lance’s need to crawl over him, but doesn’t bother to push him off. 

 

Why can’t Lance just sit in James lap? It’s more comfortable for both boys that way, compared to crawling over and being crawled over. 

 

“Never really been with anyone to go very far with.” Keith’s insecurity spikes up a bit when Lance and James gasp. 

 

“Seriously?” Keith shrugs, looking down to avoid the stares of his soulmates. 

 

“I mostly stuck to Shiro and Adam’s side when I was growing up and I could never be with Pidge or Allura like that. They’re my best friends.” James and Lance exchange a glance. 

 

“Keith, can we see your eyes please?” Keith gasps as James fingers stroke over his cheek. He didn’t know they were that close to each other. “It’ll be a bit better than talking to your hair.” 

 

Keith giggles at James attempt to make a joke before raising his head slightly, blushing at the coos that Lance and James send at him. 

 

“There they are” Keith closes his eyes and almost purrs at the feeling of James hand massaging his cheek. He’s so relaxed that he doesn’t notice Lance getting up and walking around until he feel someone settle behind him. 

 

“Don’t be embarrassed Keith.” Keith shakes his head as Lance slowly wraps his arms around his waist. 

 

“I’m not embarrassed. Just….never had to answer that question before.” James scoots closer so he can continue to massage Keith’s face without having to reach so much.

 

“You do realize what this means though, don’t you?” Keith looks behind him a bit and raises a brow at Lance. 

 

“It means that whatever you allow us to do to you will be extra special because we’ll be the first ones to do it.” Keith gasps as James leans forward to peck his cheek. 

 

“And the only ones.” Keith gulps as Lance growls in his ear.

 

He’s heard what an angry growl sounds like many times in his life. Lance’s though? Lance’s sounds a bit more….smooth, less gravelly and more like a rumble. 

 

“So…..I can’t hug anyone anymore?” Keith smiles as Lance rolls his eyes. 

 

“That’s not what I meant at all and you know that.” Keith giggles as Lance’s breath blows over his ear, but blushes when James takes his chin. 

 

“Lance, it’s times like this where you need to be direct.” James sends Lance a raised brow before focusing on Keith. 

 

“Keith, I’d like for you to know that you have all of us. Our hearts, our thoughts, our bodies, their yours. We’re all one thanks to the soulmate bond.” James holds up the hand with the wolf marking.    
  


“I don’t want you to feel pressured, but I’d like to know if you feel the same way.” Keith takes James hand in his own and traces the mark gently. 

 

“Keith, are you willing to be ours as much as we are yours?” Keith, still staring at the wolf on James hand, nods his head, voice quiet and steady as he speaks. 

 

“Yes.” James smiles and nods at Lance, who hugs Keith tight to his chest. 

 

“You sure?” Keith’s breath hitches as Lance’s lips nove against his ear. “Once you confirm it, know that we’ll never let you go.” 

 

James joins Lance in speaking: “Growing up in an environment where anything can be taken from you if you don’t keep it close has made us possessive, Keith.” 

 

Keith, with no real thought or hesitation, leans up to press his lips against James. Pulling back, he makes sure his voice is strong, but gentle. 

 

“I’ll call you guys out if you go to far. Honestly though? Being yours doesn’t sound bad, we’re soulmates, after all.” Keith turns a bit so he can press a kiss to Lance’s lips for a quick second. “Just know that I don’t always…..know the best way to show affection besides hugs and kisses. And those I give to everybody.” 

 

“I can’t promise you that everything I have will be yours, that would be like slavery. What I can promise you is that you have my heart and with it, my love. That you guys can take all you want.” James bites his lip to stop from groaning while Lance nuzzles Keith’s hair. 

 

“We don’t want your life, Keith. Knowing we have your love is more than enough.” Keith hums as Lance brings his hand up to rest over Keith’s heart. 

 

“Good to know.” James leans forward and presses his lips over Keith’s again. 

 

Keith’s taste is similar, yet different compared to Lance. Similar, because he reminds James of safety, home, and love. Different, because while Lance tastes of mint and a fresh spring, Keith tastes more like spices. Mostly like cinnamon, apple, maybe even a bit of vanilla. At this point, James doesn’t need alcohol, he can get drunk off of the taste of pure Keith. 

 

“Jaaaaames, you’re hogging his lips.” James pulls back and smirks as Keith and Lance both whine. Keith for being separated and Lance because he wants a kiss too. 

 

“Alright, he’s all yours now.” Lance grins and tilts Keith’s head a bit so he can smash his lips against Keith’s. 

 

Where James is more controlled with his kiss, Lance is more sporadic. He’s not sloppy, but he’s everywhere. Keith also notices the different taste he gets from Lance. Both kisses shield him, protect him and make him feel loved, but the taste of James is different than the taste of Lance. Lance is like….mint and what a fresh spring might taste like. James’ taste reminds him of green tea and honey, strong but soothing. Both are flavors that Keith will probably become addicted to really quickly. 

 

“Woah.” Keith pulls back with a bright red face, ducking when Lance starts to coo. 

 

“You’re so cute.” Keith grumbles into Lance’s chest and squeaks when James runs a finger down his spine. 

 

“Why do you constantly feel the need to hide from us?” Keith gives James a look. 

 

“I don’t feel the need to hide from you guys. I have pale skin, I don’t like people staring at me when I look like a lobster.” James chuckles while Lance traps Keith in his arms. 

 

“Oh, I don’t know, you remind me more of a ripe apple or a cherry that a lobster when you blush.” Keith sputters and struggles to get out of Lance’s hold. 

 

“Lance, let me go so I can get away from you two.” The teasing tone in Keith’s voice brings laughter from Lance, who only tightens his grip in response. 

 

Yeah, Keith’s not going anywhere for awhile. Not that he really wants to, he’s just being playful.

 


	17. Epilogue

**3 years later**

 

“You know, I’m really questioning whether or not I should let you go out in public for a while.” Lance gives Keith a sheepish look as the younger boy cleans up his face. 

 

“I know that Shiro asked for your help with finding Julian, but I don’t think fighting him is what he meant.” Lance frowns as memories of Julian catcalling Keith surface again. 

 

“He practically asked to get punched, Kitten.” Keith blushes still not used ot the nickname. 

 

“In what way? He only sassed Shiro and I.” Lance rolls his eyes at Keith’s obliviousness. 

 

“Kitten, what he was doing wasn’t sassing, it was flirting. Trust me, I know the difference.” Lance winces as Keith runs the wet cloth in his hands over a scratch under his eye. At least the cloth is warm, makes the material a bit more bearable. 

 

“You would, wouldn't you?” When Keith moves the warm towel away from Lance’s eye to go wash the tinge of blood on it, Lance pouts. 

 

“I’m your soulmate, I have automatic rights to flirt with you and James.” Said person walks into the room just as his names leaves Lance’s lips. 

 

“All I heard was ‘flirt with you and James,’ anyone want to fill me in on what I walked into?” Lance opens his mouth to start whining about the day only for Keith to return and cover his mouth with the towel. 

 

“Shiro asked Lance to help find Julian after a call was made.” keith sends Lance a pointed look when he tries to remove the towel. “He sassed the officers. A lot.” 

 

James raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. That doesn’t sound like Julian, take it from someone who’s known the dude for years. 

 

“Mhm, sure, sassing is what he was doing.” Keith rolls his eyes at James, taking his focus off of Lance for a second. 

 

Bad idea, Lance only needed a second to dislodge the towel and start ranting. 

 

“He was not sassing and you know it James!” Keith facepalm as Lance starts to gesture wildly with his hands. 

 

Why did he volunteer to take Lance back to the house and not the hospital? Where sedatives could be given? At least James isn’t reacting negatively. If anything, he looks kind of amused. 

 

“If we’re talking about Julian Tracks, then yes, I do know.” Keith doesn’t even bother to stop Lance from shouting. At least they’re home alone and no one else can complain. 

 

“Then tell Keith! He doesn’t believe me when I say Julian was catcalling him!” James’ facade changes from amused to serious in under a second.

 

“Kitten?” Keith gulps as James eyes focus on him. It’s times like this where he loves and loathes the attention of his soulmates. 

 

“I thought you said he was sassing the officers.” Keith nods his head as James uncrosses his arms. 

 

“I wasn’t lying.” Lance takes the towel from his hands as Keith stutters in his next sentence. “It’s just….the officers at the scene….they were….Shiro, Adam, and I.” 

 

If there was a pin anyone could drop, then it’s clank from hitting the floor would echo i the room. That’s how silent it just got. 

 

“And you didn’t say anything because….?” Keith points at Lance face. More so his split lip. 

 

“I was a bit more focused on breaking these two up and making the arrest to really take in what Julian was saying.” James looks from Lace to Keith before chuckling. 

 

“How did Adam and Shiro react?” Keith almost sighs in relief. So James won’t go into jealous mode like Lance did. 

 

Wonderful, Keith can work with that. At least until Lance’s face is cleaned up and iced. 

 

“Shiro was kind of….shocked? I guess? In the past, we’ve gotten more smack talk from people we’ve arrested, not catcalls. Adam was just….I don’t even know what to say about Adam. He looked kind of upset, mostly stunned….?” Lance cleans up the rest of his face as Keith answers James question. 

 

“So basically, you were the only one who didn’t notice those catcalls?” Keith crosses his arms and cocks out his hip. 

 

“I told you, I thought it was a form of sass. Shiro’s and Adam’s shock didn’t really make a good argument to that idea.” James takes the towel from Lance and rolls it up. 

 

“Alright. Could you be a dear and go grab some ice then?” Keith tilts his head at the sudden change of topic. 

 

It’s….unsettling. 

 

“Alrighty then…?” Keith turns around and is about to take a step towards the kitchen when something hits his ass. 

 

“Ow!” Keith whips around and glares at James, who’s smirking and holding the now unrolled towel. “What was that for?!” 

 

“Reasons.” Keith glares at his soulmate. 

 

‘I swear,’ Keith slowly backs out of the living room and doesn’t turn his back to either of his soulmates until he reaches the kitchen, ‘...if I didn’t love those two, I’d kill them.’ 

 

Keith removes an icepack from the freezer and wraps it in a different kitchen towel, returning to see James and Lance whispering to each other. 

 

Maybe he should’ve made James grab the ice. 

 

“Lance? Your ice?” James looks at Keith and the ice before leaning down to kiss Lance’s cheek, taking a moment to whisper something in his ear. 

 

“Thanks kitten.” Lance holds his hands up but doesn’t move to get out of the chair he’s sitting on. 

 

Keith, used to Lance’s antics, walks over and hands the ice pack to Lance. He isn’t prepared when James gently pushes him forward. 

 

When he lands, he braces himself against the back of the chair so he doesn’t smother Lance with his chest. Leaning back, he blushes when he notices his seated position. Lance’s legs are between his, so his knees are on either side of Lance’s. He’s hovering over him a bit and their faces are really close together. 

 

“Think you should help him with the ice.” If Keith wasn’t worried about falling backwards, he’d turn around to chuck the ice pack at James. 

 

“You know, asking me to do that as opposed to pushing me onto someone is more effective.” James smirks at Keith’s remark, walking forward so he can ruffle Keith’s hair. 

 

“Effective, maybe. Fun? Not really.” The balance that James has between choosing strategically and what's fun is confusing to Keith. Even to this day. 

 

“Whatever.” Keith squeaks as Lance’s hands hold the backs of his thighs, squeezing and massaging the skin. 

 

“My cheek kind of stings you know?” Keith glares down at Lance’s cheeky grin, but indulges his soulmate by placing the ice gently against the bruised skin. 

 

“Thanks kitten.” Keith rolls his eyes and uses his other hand to cup Lance’s not bruised cheek, gently pushing Lance towards the ice pack. He blushes when Lance seems more interested in pushing into his hand. 

 

“You’re his soulmate too, you want to join me in helping?” James shrugs and comes up to Lance’s side, beginning to stroke his fingers through his hair.

 

“Not what I had in mind, but ok.” James raises an eyebrow at Keith. 

 

“What did you have in mind?” Keith shrugs. 

 

“Just thought you could go grab some of the cream that Allura gave us.” James frowns. Does Keith not remember? 

 

“Keith, that doesn’t help with bruises. That’s for cuts and burns on the skin.” Keith winces. Yeah, he forgot that detail. 

 

“Don’t need the cream.” Lance mumbles into Keith, bringing his on hand up to cup Keith’s hand. “I’ve got my two soulmates here pampering me.” 

 

“Wow, you must be spoiled.” Lance brings his other hand up to swipe at James playfully. It’s true, but still…..

 

“If Lance is spoiled, then what am I? You two can’t keep your hands off of me even when I’m not injured.” Keith smirks as James and Lance blush, feeling accomplished, before yelping as James stands up and practically lifts him of of Lance’s lap. 

 

“Speaking of not being able to keep our hands off of you…” James places Keith down for a second before bending down to haul him over his shoulder. “...there’s something we should do.” 

 

Keith slaps James’ back as the latter carries him out of the room, Lance following while holding the ice pack against his cheek. 

 

“Guys,” Keith whines, “can’t we do this when Lance’s face is not covered with scratches and bruises?” 

 

“Relax kitten, I’ve only got a few scratches and one bruise. Not that big of a deal.” Keith sends Lance an unamused look. 

 

The cheeky jerk knows he’s not helping. 

 

“Besides, Lance doesn’t have to do that much work. You can.” Keith’s blush brightens as James starts to carry him up the stairs. 

 

“James, put me down. Jamie.” Keith begins to push his knees against James chest, but stops when James smacks the inside of his thigh. 

 

“Jamie, I have to work tomorrow. I need to be able to walk and sit properly!” James smirks and raises a brow at Lance. 

 

“He can stay with Pidge right? They don’t go into the field often.” Lance nods with a smirk of his own, helping James open the door to Keith’s room. 

 

“Lance! You’re not helping!” Lace shrugs, turning to close and lock the door.

 

“Yes I am.” Keith pushes against James shoulder since the guy refuses to put him down. “I’m just not helping you.” 

 

“ 私はあなたを憎む” Lance raises a brow. So their kitten wants to play like that then?

 

“Podemos jugar este juego también.” Keith growls as James sets him down, but doesn’t let go of his waist. 

 

“Olvidas que yo también sé español.” Lance sighs and shakes his head. He did forget that. 

 

“What did you say in Japanese then?” Keith narrows his eyes and sends James a cheeky smile. 

 

“Guess.” James shakes his head and holds Keith against his chest as Lance approaches the two. 

 

“Don’t feel like guessing.” Keith struggles lightheartedly as Lance relieves him of his shirt.   
  


 

“それから私は協力しているようには感じません” James and Lance narrow their eyes at their youngest soulmate. 

 

“You’re really pushing your limits, aren’t you?” Keith leans into James as he growls at him, no real anger or malice, just lust. 

 

“Tal vez. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?” Lance raises a brow while James leans down to begin biting at Keith’s neck. 

 

“Pronto lo descubrirás, gatita traviesa.” Keith whimpers as James whisper in his ear, nipping at the skin a bit harshly. 

 

“Por favor sea gentil.” Lance sits on the bed as James helps Keith remove his clothes. 

 

“No promete gatito.” Keith gulps, but doesn’t fight when his two soulmates begin to lick and kiss all over his body. 

 

Yeah, he’s not going to be able to look anyone in the eye tomorrow with a straight face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私はあなたを憎む (Watashi wa anata o nikumu) = I hate you two.
> 
> Podemos jugar este juego también = We can play this game too.
> 
> Olvidas que yo también sé español = You forget that I know Spanish too.
> 
> それから私は協力しているようには感じません (Sorekara watashi wa kyōryoku shite iru yō ni wa kanjimasen) = Then I don’t feel like cooperating. 
> 
> Tal vez. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? = Maybe. What are you going to do about it?
> 
> Pronto lo descubrirás, gatita traviesa = You’ll find out soon enough, you naughty little kitten.
> 
> Por favor sea gentil = Please be gentle. 
> 
> No promete gatito = No promises kitten.


End file.
